Magic Rifts
by Justine Heart
Summary: This is my idea of what a following season could be like if Rumple/Belle didn't get back together at the end of season four. For more clarification you will have to wait until more chapters come up. Two girls come from the future. One wants to keep Belle and Gold from getting back together, the other wants to save their relationship.
1. My name is Justine

Magic Rifts

Rated PG

OUAT Fanfic

Rumple/Belle pairing

Chapter 1: "My name is Justine."

By Justine Heart

Mr. Gold stood outside his shop, looking grimly at the passersby.

"All for nothing," he grumbled as he turned into reenter the shop. He sighed as he closed the door and went about his usual daily chores. "I still feel it would be more normal with Belle here," he continued to mutter to no one in particular. Suddenly, the bell on the door clamored for his attention. In front of him, a very out of breath Sherriff Swan stood wide-eyed in front of him.

"And what the hell do you want, Miss Swan?" Gold asked through gritted teeth. Emma just stood there, mouth open but no sound coming but heavy breaths. Gold's angry stare changed to confusion. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Gold," Emma said, finally finding her voice. "There is something you need to see at the town line. I can't describe it to you. You just have to see it to believe it."

"Can you try to explain it?" Gold asked, suspicious.

"There's this girl. She looks a bit beat up, but its her face. It looks so familiar."

"Like someone from your past?"

"More like someone from _**our**_ present, and she emanates power. More than mine."

"Power?" Gold asked, finally intrigued.

"That would get your attention," Emma sighed shaking her head. Gold looked at her with his suave smile.

"But of course, dearie," he nearly chimed, "but let's see to this girl." Picking his overcoat off the counter, the two left his shop briskly in her patrol car.

As they reached the town line, the usual suspects seemed to come into view, including Belle and Henry.

"Hey guys," Emma shouted to the crowd. They all turned. "Give the girl some air." Gold and Emma made their way up to the group.

"She's awake now," Regina said, eyeing Gold warily.

"I thought you said she was powerful," Gold asked Emma, ignoring Regina's attitude.

"Regina put a relaxation spell on her," explained Emma, "after she attacked us." Gold looked Emma and Regina over. Surely signs of an attack were present on Regina, but Emma seemed relatively unscathed.

"Gold," Regina said, "this power is more than I or possibly you have ever encountered before."

"I highly doubt that, dearie," Gold said with a smirk, "but let's see what we truly have here." Gold turned to look at the girl, but a soft voice with a sweet accent caught his attention first.

"Be careful, Rumple," Belle practically whispered into his ear. Rumple smiled without turning to her. When he caught sight of the girl finally, he noticed what Emma meant by a familiar face. A woman in about her late 20's early 30's with auburn brown hair. As he continued to advance, he was astonished by her wide blue eyes. _Emma wasn't kidding, she is familiar_, thought Gold._ But not just familiar; she looks just like Belle. _The girl stared straight at Gold, not blinking. Then she smiled a ruthless grin, sending a chill down his spine. He gulped hard, but kept marching toward her.

"Mr. Gold, I presume?" She asked in a smooth deep voice, the tone sounding like a cathedral bell.

"Yes, dearie," he said only slightly warily. Belle was now walking up to both of them. Gold held his hand out for her to stay behind.

"Ahh good," said the young lady. She stood in front of them, her clothing a little modern for the time. A white jacket type top, and white leather pants. She also wore white gloves and white shoes. "I was almost afraid I went to the wrong time."

"Wrong time?" Belle asked. Gold was silent as he took in the possibility.

"Uh yea," the woman said, scratching her head nervously, "see I am definitely not from around here. I came back to the past to stop some big bad from happening and keeping certain people from getting together." She kept staring at Belle, the ruthless smile still on her face. Belle looked down to avoid her.

"So you're back from the future?" Gold asked tentatively.

"Yep," the girl said, her smile now more inviting and sweet. More of the group joined up. Suddenly Gold noticed blood on the girl's forehead.

"Dearie," he said, "you seem to be bleeding quite badly."

"Oh that," the girl said, nonchalantly, "don't worry about it." Moments later, the cut and the blood were gone. There were oohs and ahhs from the crowd behind. Gold gulped hard._ Power, much power. _

"Are you alright, lass?" Hook piped up from the crowd, now also walking towards the girl.

"Just fine Killian," the girl giggled. Hook looked surprised.

"So magic is used in the future?" Regina asked, trying to sound calm.

"About as much as it would be in this time," the young woman said, "I don't know maybe more."

"Well it would have been a very powerful spell that brought you here, dearie," Gold argued.

"That is if it were a spell at all," she quipped.

"Not a spell?" Emma asked, joined by her parents.

"No actually, it was a time portal… a machine though. We learned how to harness the power and put it into a machine." The girl now seemed to lose her confidence and looked sheepish. "Okay well that is enough of that."

"Well you have yet to introduce yourself to us, and yet you seem to know who all of us are?" Snow said, her impatience showing.

"Oh I didn't?" She asked. "Where are my manners? My name, is Justine." Gold and Belle just looked at each other, then back at the girl.

"Who?" asked Belle, finding her throat completely dry.

"Oh no," Justine said with a laugh, "not her. But I am named after her."

"Really?" asked Gold. He shook his head in disbelief. Justine just stared at the couple. "Yes really, Mr. Gold. You and Belle weren't able to fulfill your vow so you gave the name to my parents to give to me." Belle seemed to accept the answer better than Gold, but the minute he touched her hand, he didn't doubt her at all. It was as if a spell came over him. He would be her willing slave.

Back in the Enchanted Forest…

"Rumple," Belle complained, "stop moving so fast. I keep tripping at your pace."

"Be glad I'm not flying, Dearie!" The Dark One snapped at his young servant.

"Beast!" Belle grumbled. Rumple smiled at her struggle to keep up. Soon they were coming upon the town.

"Here's some money," Rumple said in a commanding tone, and tossing a coin purse to her, "buy me some straw." Belle sighed at his rudeness but did as her master commanded. As she entered the town, a girl approached Rumple.

"Some matches for you fire, mi lord?" she asked weakly.

"I don't need matches," he said, "go away, you filthy urchin."

"Please sir," the girl begged softly, "I am so hungry and cold. This gets me money for food and shelter for a night."

"And I should care about you why?" Rumple quipped. But he felt a small bit of power emanating from her, which got his attention. Belle was now standing by them fuming.

"I've had it with your cruelty, you monster!" she yelled. Rumple looked at her with alarm. Belle continued to speak softly to the young girl. "My dear, you must come with us. I insist." Even though Belle was his servant, Rumple wasn't going to anger her anymore. Reluctantly he conceded.

"Well if you are staying with us," he said, sneering at the filthy youngster, "we might at least know your name."

"If it pleases you sir," the match girl said, "my name is Justine."

Back to Storybrooke…

The whole town seemed to congregate at Granny's, wanting to find out who this new arrival really was. Justine didn't seem to mind, and answered most questions that were asked of her. Belle and Rumple seemed the most interested in her. On the outskirts of the crowd, a familiar group had formed.

"So what do you think of this new girl?" Regina asked Mary-Margaret.

"Honestly, Regina," Mary said, "I know there is something I don't trust about her, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Glad I'm not alone," said Regina, relieved her old enemy was in agreement.

"She should be watched," David said wrapping his arms around his wife, "something tells me she is up to something."

"I felt that too," Killian added. "I sensed something dark about her. Darker than the Dark One."

"Since when do you sense magic, Hook?" asked Regina.

"Not magic, majesty," revealed Killian, "plain intuition. You can sense it because you were once dark, as was I."

"Then shouldn't Gold?" Regina asked.

"Aye, ma'am he should. Though, it seems as if she has him under some sort of spell."

"Killian?" Emma called.

"Coming love!" Killian answered, making his way to his girlfriend through to swarm of people.

"Let's let Emma know what we think of her," Regina continued.

"Maybe we should let her draw her own conclusions," Snow suggested. "In the past we force our ideas on her and she usually does her own thing despite what we think or say."

"Maybe standing on the sidelines is your idea of a good time," Regina said angrily, "but I for one am for letting my thoughts be heard." With that, Regina turned on her heeled boots and proceeded to leave the diner. Before she reached the door, Justine called out to her.

"Wait! Regina!" she shouted.

"Yes Justine," Regina said, pretending to smile at the young woman. _I really just wanna flame you to death_, she thought.

"Where ya goin' in sucha hurry?" Justine asked, innocently.

"I have to get home, and get some sleep," Regina said excused herself as politely as possible. "And I don't do well at town parties anyway." Justine seemed to sulk.

"Well darn it, I really wanted to talk to you," she pouted.

"Maybe another time?"

"Okay, but you promised, okay?"

"Yea sure," Regina replied and quickly pushed through the door and briskly walked down to the sidewalk to her home. Justine watched as the former evil queen left, smiling sinisterly after her. As she turned toward her seat with Gold and Belle, she changed her expression to that of extreme innocence.

In the Enchanted Forrest…

"Belle," Justine said, "you make a wonderful stew."

"Well, its nice to know at least someone enjoys my food," Belle said, giving an irritated look at Rumple.

"Is it my fault that I can manifest my own food?" He asked innocently. Belle gave him a sidelong glance and continued to focus on their guest. "How long have you been a match girl?" she asked the hungry girl.

"About four or five years now," Justine admitted candidly. Belle looked at the girl with astonishment. Rumple just sat back. _So that's what she was hiding_, he thought. _She's really older than she looks. _

"So you have nowhere to live?" Belle asked. Justine nodded.

"Sadly," Justine said, "after the orphanage threw me out, been selling matchsticks to buy shelter and food. Up until tonight that is. Speaking of which, I must be going. I will just be in the way if I stay here any longer."

"Nonsense," retorted Belle, "you are staying here, Justine." Justine and Rumple stared at Belle and then at each other. Justine smiled nervously. "As long as my master doesn't object."

"I have learned not to argue with you when you set your mind to something," The dark one said backing down. Belle smiled.

"Belle, really this is too much," Justine said.

"Rubbish, you will stay here as long as you need. I would be happy for some company. We can always use another servant to help around this place." Justine decided it was best not to argue. Belle walked down the hallway, happy to make a new friend and puttering about finding a suitable room and night clothes for the young lady.

"I must apologize for my servant," Rumple said softly. "She doesn't get many guests."

"Its really quite understandable," Justine said, not holding back her compassion for the young woman. "Seeing as she really is very lonely."

"Did she tell you that?" Rumple asked, sensing that faint power growing again.

"She didn't need to," Justine explained as she faced him smiling, "I could feel it."

"You could feel her loneliness?"

"Yes, sir. But only because I am an empath." Rumple's eyes widened and he smiled his devilish grin.

In Storybrooke…

Belle was leaving the diner towards her apartment over the library. Emma dashed after her.

"So Belle," the Savior asked her, "Justine seems to be forming a bond with you and Gold?"

"Mainly with Rumple," Belle said sadly, "she practically held the conversation and all he did was stare at her like a lost puppy finding its owner. Frankly it was sickening."

"I take it you don't have a good feeling about her?" Emma asked. Belle gave her a "are you kidding me?" look. "I'll take that as a no. Well that just confirms my suspicions anyway." Belle stopped walking and turned to the other woman.

"Suspicions?" the auburn haired woman asked.

"She's not here to help," Emma explained. Belle still seemed confused. "Super power, remember?" Belle nodded with understanding and continued walking slowly.

"So this girl is supposedly named after someone you used to know in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked continuing along with her.

"Yes," Belle admitting, holding back the emotion badly.

"What happened to her?" asked Swan.

"She died. That's the short and simple version."

"And the longer version?"

"Isn't up for discussion." Belle interrupted. Emma backed off. As the two women were walking, the subject of their conversation was quietly following them.

_They think I don't know what they're talking about me_, the young woman thought to herself, _but they have no idea what I am capable of._ As she followed, she thought of a bunch of rabid dogs, foaming at the mouth thirsting for blood. As she thought, the animals started to manifest. Belle and Emma turned around at the sound of growling and snarling. Belle looked on in terror.

"Really?" Emma whined. Taking out her gun, she shot at one of the animals.

_"Bang!"_ rang a gun shot. The animals proceeded to advance slowly on their prey. Justine, who was watching in hiding, smiled with evil glee as she tormented the two women. She wouldn't attack until the right moment. Emma gulped. "Seriously?!"

"Run!" Screamed Belle. Seconds later the monster dogs were leaping at them.

The Enchanted Forrest…

"You're horrible, Rumple!" Justine shouted at the Dark One. Belle looked up as Justine ran into the room, crying her eyes out. She went to the young woman, to soothe her. Rumple came in and leaned against the doorway, concerned for the young apprentice.

"What is the matter, Justine?" Belle asked looking at Rumple. Sighing Rumple entered the room, at a loss for words. Yet another woman he didn't understand was making him feel things he wasn't used to and it made him very uncomfortable. All he could do was look at the figure sobbing in the chair.

"He won't teach me his darker magic!" Justine cried, sending a stinging glare in Rumple's direction. His heart ached to see her in such pain.

"It's for your own good, Jussy," Rumple tried to explain to her.

"Why don't you just teach her, Rumple?" Belle asked.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but for once, I don't want to corrupt a good soul. " Belle gave him a shocked stare, but smiled.

"Justine, Rumple usually has his reasons for what he does," Belle said trying to soothe her again. Justine shot her an angry glare.

"I need to learn dark magic though," Justine explained through angry tears, "in order to protect my power from being stolen."

"Rumple, she has a point," Belle agreed.

"You won't need protection as long as you stay here with Belle and me," Rumple said, kneeling next to his servant and his apprentice. Awkwardly, he rubbed the woman's back, not understanding why these women affected him so.

"Why won't you teach me what you taught Regina?" Justine sobbed.

"Because I need her corrupted," Rumple admitted. "She is the lynch pin in my whole plan."

"It's not fair!" Justine screamed as she jumped up. "If you won't teach me, maybe she will."

"She won't even give you the time of day, dearie," Rumple tried to explain calmly. His patience was wearing thin, but he was still going to let her come to her senses.

"We'll just see about that!" And she disappeared in a yellow puff of smoke. Rumple looked at the space stunned and defeated at the same time. Belle, on the other hand, was growing angrier by the moment.

"How could you let her leave in that manner?" she practically demanded. Rumple just stood there for a second, still in stunned defeat.

"Well," he said, in his usual smug demeanor, "I didn't expect that. Oh well, now that's over with, let's get back to other things."

"Not so fast," said Belle, now on her feet and her arms across her chest, "we are going to look for her." Rumple just looked at her, astonished at her brazen independence.

In Storybrooke…

The women were now backed up against the library entrance.

"Help us!" Belle screamed. Suddenly, Rumple was outside running toward his wife, shaking off the enchantment that was blurring his vision.

"Belle," he cried, "hold on! I'm-" but he was interrupted by Emma's quick thinking as she destroyed the wolves with a power blast, stopping just short of Gold.

"Rumple!" Belle cried in relief. He came up to her and embraced her lightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping back quickly. Nothing seemed to be physically wrong with her. But he knew her being alone was not a good idea. "Emma, take her to your parent's place. I think I know where this came from, and you might need to lay low for the rest of the night." He kept his eyes on Belle, even though she broke his gaze. _She's still not totally comfortable with me_, he thought amused. _But she still affects me._

"You know what caused this?" Emma asked. Gold only had to give her a look, and Emma knew to get out of there. "Belle, come on. You need to be around friends right now."

"What about Rumple?"

"I'll be there soon, I promise." Belle looked at him now, tears stinging her eyes from the fear. He lightly stroked her face before she left, under the savior's arm. Once they were out of sight he surveyed the area.

"That wasn't very nice, dearie," he called to the darkness. Justine poked her head out from around the library. Smiling wickedly, she slowly walked out to confront him.

"Well nothing says making a splash like some terror," Justine said, smugly. Suddenly her outfit changed to that of a long yellow and orange velvet and mesh dress, with a silk maroon train. Rumple nodded in approval to the change.

"Showing your true colors, are you?" Gold asked.

"You show yours, don't you, Gold?" Justine asked back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have attacked my wife, at least not on your first night here?"

"Not that it really matters, but it was a bit of fun." Gold have her a stern look.

"Well you will be closely watched, from now on." Justine just smiled and disappeared.

"You never fail to disappoint," she whispered in the air, and cackled. Rumple realized now that he left the diner without his overcoat and went back to retrieve it. Now, having realized he had been bewitched, he now sought to figure out how. After getting his coat from Granny's, he went to check on Belle at Mary Margaret's.

In the Enchanted Forrest…

A few days later, Justine had not yet returned and Belle was frantic. Rumple hated seeing her this way, which made him wonder if Justine had been correct all along. Shaking it off, Rumple finally decided to look for the girl.

"Really?" squealed Belle, happy to get her way.

"Only if it will get your chores done," was Rumple's excuse. "This place is a pigsty. All this dust." Belle smiled with compassionate smugness.

"I knew you were worried about her," she gloated.

"I just want my servant back is all," Rumple lied. But he had to admit, he did worry for his apprentice. Moments later, Belle was ready and they left in a cloud of blood red smoke.

In the town, was a blizzard of large proportion, so Rumple held Belle close. _She smells so nice and feels so warm_, he thought. Shaking off the distraction, he held her tighter.

"This blizzard is so thick," complained Belle, "we'll never find her."

"I have an idea," Rumple said, and suddenly the storm around them froze in mid-air. "Now this should be easier."

"Ahh, yes," agreed Belle, "much." Belle started walking around the streets and alley ways. Finally she was about to give up hope, when she saw a familiar faded red cloak peeking out of the snow. She ran over and gasped in horror. Justine lay, practically frozen under an open window. Her blue eyes glass like in her time frozen state. Belle called for Rumple to come, and soon enough they unfroze her from the time spell.

"Oh Justine," Belle wailed as her young friend continued to lose warmth. "Why did you leave like that? What were you thinking?"

"E-e-easy," Justine stammered, "I w-w-wasn't. I went to Regina, and she sent me away like you said she would. W-w-well now I am paying my price of my rashness."

"I can heal you," Rumple said, feeling more emotion for her.

"Not this time, Rumple," Justine whispered softly. "I did this to myself along with the storm."

"How is that possible?" Belle asked through tears.

"As an empath," continued Justine, "I feel everything around me, down to my soul. So the cold outside didn't help the cold, dark thoughts inside; I froze myself from the inside out."

"So," Rumple sighed, "you killed yourself?"

"Without intending too," Justine admitted. "But I do thank you for coming to look for me. At least I won't have to die alone. I can seek comfort in that." The color in her lips was slowly fading and so was the slight warmth of her hands."

"No Justine," Belle begged her friend.

"Rumple," Justine barely whispered, "please take on my power. If only to remember me by." The Dark One didn't argue and went about taking the last of her life force as she took a long last breath. Suddenly the blizzard continued but quickly ended. A moment later, the girl's body disappeared into the white of the snow and vanished into dust that swirled around them. Belle sobbed as her heart broke for the girl.

"Belle, we should be going now," The Dark One said, "its time." Belle nodded and, still sobbing, got up out of the snow. Rumple grabbed her around the waist and they disappeared in a circle of red smoke. Moments later, they were back at his mansion, Belle clinging to him like a lost child.

"Belle," he coaxed gently, "its okay. We're home now."

"Rumple," Belle asked, "I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of her memory."

"Well can you may be let go of me so you can finally get some work done?" She looked up at him a hard glare in her eyes at first, but softened when she looked into his eyes and saw only a playful joke, melting away her anger. He turned from her, feeling strange and uncomfortable.

"That wasn't funny," she said. "That was kind of cruel, actually."

"Just trying to lighten the mood, dearie," Rumple quipped trying to hold back his emotions. The empathic power he had just taken on was a bit much and he was having trouble concentrating and keeping his cool. _I need to relearn these powers, such a powerful weapon_.

"Are you going to forget her?" Belle ask sadly.

"I doubt that is even possible." Belle smiled.

"I agree," she said, "in fact, if I ever do get the chance to have a child, her name will be Justine. That is if it's a girl. I make it my solemn vow." Rumple smiled at that.

"I will hold you to that," he said. "Now run along and get your chores done." Belle curtsied and scurried off to get her work done. Smiling, as he usually did when she had left he presence, he went off to more research on Empathy.

Storybrooke…

A knock came to the door, and David answered it. Sighing he made way for Gold to enter. First thing Rumple did was check on Belle.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.

"I'm fine, Rumple," Belle said, "really. Just still shaken."

"I insist you stay the night here instead of the library," Mary Margaret said, in a motherly tone.

"I actually agree with that idea," admitted Emma, who was sitting next to Belle. Mary smiled at her daughter's common sense.

"So what did you figure out?" David asked Gold. He approached the man with his arms acrossed his chest.

"This was a bit of fun from Justine," Gold admitted. Everyone looked shocked.

"Fun?" asked Belle, incredulously. "Practically killing someone is fun?"

"That's really not that surprising," Mary-Margaret admitted.

"I would have to agree with that," said David. Emma looked at her parents with confusion.

"Wait you knew she was like this?" she asked.

"No," explained her mother, "but we didn't get the best feeling from her. Regina thought it might be a good idea to tell you, but we didn't want to force you into a decision." Emma nodded in understanding.

"But I already didn't trust her," she said. Mary-Margaret looked down, feeling like she had made yet another mistake. Emma looked at her. "Then again, I thank you for letting me make my own mind up." Mary-Margaret looked up to her daughters approving gaze and smiled back.

"So why is this evil girl here?" Henry asked. "And why does she want my mother dead as well?"

"She's not evil," a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Justine standing in the doorway and they braced for an attack. The girl sighed. "I am not the girl you met earlier."

"Really dearie?" asked Gold. Then he sensed something. No darkness,and she was wearing the white uniform from the time he first saw her. "No you aren't, are you?" Everyone looked from the girl to Gold, then back at the girl. "But if you are Justine, then who was it we met earlier?"

"As I said, I am Justine, but she is my sister, Kathleen."

"You have a twin sister?" everyone asked at once. Justine smiled, nervously.

"Yes, but she's not evil at all. Just misunderstood really. She used to be a happy girl, but something tainted her. Made her bad inside. I still haven't figured all of it out, yet." Mary-Margaret looked at her.

"Then why would she want Belle dead, as well as Emma?" she asked.

"I can answer the first part," Gold started to explain. Justine nodded for him to continue. "She wants to keep me and Belle apart, by any means possible." Justine sighed again, shaking her head.

"What I'm wrong?" Gold asked.

"No," answered Justine, "you're absolutely right. I am the one that is going to stop her and take her home."


	2. The Girl with the Golden Teeth

AN: A small note, sorry this has taken so long, but now that its mostly done on paper I felt it needed to get into the computer. So I started posting it again. This isn't finished in the least, but now its ready to somewhat be read.

The Girl With the Golden Teeth

Justine Heart

"To stop her?" ask Mary-Margaret.

"Why?" asked Emma. "Why would she want to harm Belle?"

"Anything to keep her and Gold from being together, they had something to do with my parents getting together and Kathleen wants that stopped before it can get started." Her answer may have been enough for Belle, but still was too vague for Gold's liking. But instead of pushing the point, he noticed a glittery substance in her mouth.

"Dearie," he asked as he crossed the room, "what is in your mouth?" Justine looked at him confused, but then smiled wide showing off her golden teeth.

"You mean this?" she asked. "Well that's kind of a funny explanation. When I was much younger, as a present to you, I was going to turn something of yours into gold. Subsequently, that didn't happen and my teeth were permanently turned gold. There are advantages to this, but it was more of a punishment at the time for not being more careful."

Belle and Gold looked at each other and giggled, the rest of the room not understanding the hilarity in the situation. Justine kept grinning, hoping this would be a good start to her plans.

"What is so funny, Gold?" Emma asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I just remembered the girl she's named after did the same thing. Remember Belle?" Belle nodded through her giggling. Justine didn't seem to mind the banter as everyone started finding the situation quite hilarious.

After the laughing quelled a bit, Henry asked, "They are real then?"

"Well I can't change it back," Justine admitted, smiling.

"You mentioned this had its advantages," Gold said.

"I never get cavities," Justine joked. Gold gave her a look. "But seriously, it is the only way you can tell me and Kathleen apart. You see, this cannot be duplicated in any way." The group went from astonished joy to stunned silence. Gold, though, seemed un-phased.

"I see," Gold said, "that is a handy yet sneaky tip to know." Justine did another once over around the kitchen of the Charming's dwelling.

"Where is Regina?" she asked. Everyone looked around.

"She left the party just before Emma and I did," Belle admitted. Belle's encounter with the wolves earlier was causing her to panic again slightly. Gold and Emma were at her side to soothe her within moments.

"Belle, sweetheart," Gold asked, "are you alright?"

"Belle I am very sorry for my sister's behavior," Justine said as a genuine apology. "If I could have stopped her I would have, but I was appearing in this timeline right when she attacked." Everyone looked at Justine again, shock on their faces.

"There are ways to stop her?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"And subdue her, yes. You see we are identical twins," Justine explained. "Meaning we can sense each other's comings and goings, also keep each other where the other is."

"But I take it," Gold said, "you haven't fully mastered that either."

"Kathleen is much more powerful than I am," Justine admitted, "but it is her greatest weakness as well."

"What is that?" Belle asked trying not to let the vision of wild dogs bother her.

"She is way too cocky," Justine said. "She thinks she is better than everyone, meaning she really has no confidence at all."

"Oh," said Belle, "you psychoanalyze your sister?"

"Actually that is something mother always says about overconfident people," Justine admitted.

_Funny_, thought Belle, _I happen to agree with that_.

While everyone else was talking amongst themselves, Gold simply stared at Justine. Again, he seemed enchanted by her, which bothered him more than he'd like to admit. Belle caught the glimmer of fear in him and got up off the stool she had been sitting on.

"Rumple?" Her sweet accented voice breaking eye contact with the mysterious young woman. Glad for the distraction, Gold turned to his estranged wife. "Are you alright?" Belle asked with concern.

"Justine and Kathleen are so powerful but are on two different extremes of the same scale. One is incredibly good and happy… well for the most part. The other is vindictive and evil, full of hate and something else I can't quite point my finger on."

"Jealousy," Justine said, hearing the conversation. "Simple, unfettered jealousy."

"Then why isn't she green?" asked Emma, remembering Zelena was the same way with Regina.

"I think she found a spell around that," Justine said. She was getting bored and tired. Gold was also sensing her increased tension.

"One last question and we can end this discussion for the evening," Gold said. Justine nodded for him to continue.

"Why are Belle and I so important to either you or your twin?" Justine sighed having feared that question all evening.

"As I said, you can't know the whole truth about that yet. Not because I won't tell you, but because it is physically impossible for me to tell you. You have to figure out that on your own, okay?"

"Like a mystery?" Henry chimed in excitedly at the thought. Justine smiled and nodded. Gold also admired his grandson's veracity at a challenge.

"Well I think we need to find sleeping arrangements," Gold said, keeping his promise. "Belle, would you like to stay here or go with me, tonight? I would prefer you staying with someone instead of alone at the library." Belle turned a whiter shade of pale. Go with her husband, or stay with the Charmings? As tempted as she was to leave with Gold, she was still unsure of her feelings for him.

"There is no pressure here Belle, dear," Gold reassured, but still offering her his hand. She decided it was still too soon.

"Thank you for the offer Rumple," she said politely, standing her ground, "but I believe the Charmings have offered me a bed here for the evening. " Mary-Margaret and David nodded. Sighing with slight disappointment, Gold turned to leave. Justine sighed openly.

"Oh, dearie," Gold said, realizing he hadn't offered her anything, "would you like a room for the evening?"

"If its okay," Justine said with a frown, "I think I'll stay at the library." She looked at Belle. "Is it?"

"May I ask why?"

"Reading helps me sleep," Justine said sarcastically. Belle smirked. "To make sure Kathleen doesn't attack you or Gold again tonight. You are in a lot of danger. Gold is right, you need to be guarded at night."

"Here is the key then," Belle said. Justine took the offered utility.

"Thank you," she said, then turning to Gold, "shall we?"

Offering her his arm he smiled at her and nodded, walking out the door. Belle was still uneasy of them being left alone together, but she trusted her gut she had made the right decision. Soon all the occupants were sleeping heavily, having had a full day.

Meanwhile, outside…

"You are an empath aren't you?" Gold asked Justine as soon as they were out of earshot. Justine didn't look at him, but smiled.

"Your namesake did too, did you know that?"

"Yes, I know the story all too well," Justine said, remembering the constant retelling of that legend.

"She was quite a person," Gold said as they walked. "I really miss her at times. You remind me so much of her." Justine smiled at that. Seeing Gold in this time, was such a gift to her. _He's so important to the future_, she thought, _but I just can't tell him how much._ She felt an impulse and kissed his cheek lightly. Amazingly, Gold only smiled at the peck on the cheek, as if it was a treasured moment he was sharing with someone very close.

"Sorry," Justine apologized. "I don't know what came over me." They stopped walking and faced each other. Justine tried to look down, but Gold tipped her head up.

"Don't be dearie," Gold said, "it was sweet. I needed that, believe me." Justine was getting nervous. Then she sensed something that changed her mood.

"Gold, go home," she ordered as they reached the library. Justine looked at Gold with ice in her eyes and he knew an argument would be unwise. Quickly he turned in the direction to his home, cautiously making his way in the dark. Turning the key in the lock, Justine slowly opened the door. Not sensing anything, she let herself in and lightly closed the door behind her; locking it. Slowly, she crossed to the other side where the caretaker's quarters were. Opening that room, she saw her fears were not unfounded.

"Kathleen," Justine said aggravated at her sister," you would try to scare the hell out of me, wouldn't you?"

"Hey Justine," Kathleen said, cheerfully, "how's it going?"

"Just fine," Justine said, "just cleaning up your mess, as usual."

"My mess?" Kathleen looked at the other girl in mock astonishment. "I didn't create any mess."

"Oh, those wolves weren't your doing?" Justine asked. Kathleen stopped and then looked at her sister. "Yea, I thought so. Yes, I do believe I had a bit of explaining for that."

"Well you didn't have to follow me," Kathleen retorted. Justine sighed.

"You know I did. I don't want you to destroy either of us or the future."

"If they hadn't gotten back together for that brief moment, we wouldn't exist. And that's why I'm here."

"Why are you so jealous of me? They loved us the same, didn't you see that."

"Maybe from your point of view, but I saw everything so much different." Kathleen was now facing the window, angry tears in her eyes and running down her face. Facing Justine in the weak state she was would blow everything . Justine knew how to fix everything when it came to tears, but Kathleen needed to keep her wits about her, and the consolation spell would cloud her judgement. Justine was about to cross the small room to try to settle her sister down, knowing the pain her sister was feeling.

"Why won't you let me heal you?" Justine asked. Kathleen, instead of answering, disappeared in a cloud of gold smoke. Sighing, Justine magically changed into some red and purple pajamas and slept in the tiny bed that was afforded to the small room. She would have a fitful time getting used to this place, and sleep would not be coming easily. Finally after about 3 hours, Justine was able to pass out.

Regina's cell phone buzzed incessantly at 9:00 a.m.

"Who could be calling me at this hour?" she said to herself as she picked up her phone.

"Mayor Mills?" Regina answered. "Oh Gold, why are you… what? She has a what? A twin named Justine? She tried to what?! Is Belle okay? I see… So in order to smoke out Kathleen, I ask to see her what?" Just then the doorbell rang, and Regina ran to her window in a grey nightgown to see who it was. Unfortunately that was an act of futility since she could only see the top of the girl's head. "Gold, I'm going to have to call you back. One of them is here. I don't know which one, but it looked like one of them. Yes I will be careful. Thankfully, I can still sense a villain and Kathleen has that in her. Alright, alright, I promise not to singe her. I will call you later, Gold. Okay, bye." Regina quickly put on her robe, and almost flew downstairs as her doorbell nagged for attention.

Opening the door, Regina could already sense it was Kathleen, but didn't let on. "Why hello Justine," she said silkily, "what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you so early, or at all today."

"Regina," the imposter said in a terrified voice, "you must let me in. I have something of the utmost importance to tell you. Playing along, she let the girl in; waiting for a trap to spring."

"My sister Kathleen followed me here, she is extremely dangerous," she said, as if she were fearing for her life. _'God this girl is a terrible actress,'_ Regina thought,_ 'but Gold told me to play along.'_

"So you're sister, Kathleen," Regina started, but never finished because a cloud of lavender smoke interrupted her. After it dissipated a young girl emerged, looking exactly like the other standing in the entry. Regina's mouth dropped. _'Gold wasn't kidding,' _she thought, _'they really are identical.'_

"Thought you might be here," the intruder said, shaking her head at the other girl. Turning to Regina, she smiled wide and Regina almost choked on her tongue. _'Gold wasn't joking at all,'_ Regina thought. _'Gold teeth?!_' "Now that we have that out of the way, who is up for some refreshments?"

About an hour later…

"MMMM! Regina no matter what time we are in, you will always have the best turnovers," Justine enthused over the confection. Regina smiled.

"And your hard apple cider is always to die for, as well," Kathleen admitted, although with less vigor.

"So, you are both from the future?" Regina asked, keeping eye contact with Justine. Justine nodded after taking another bite of her dessert.

"Yes, it's the possible future for you because certain things haven't happened in this timeline yet, at least not for us to be born."

"And I am here to keep that from happening," Kathleen added, ruefully.

"And I am here to protect and nurture it."

"So who are your parents?" Regina finally asked.

"Who do you think they are?" Justine queried back.

"You can't tell me?"

"That's one of the things we can't do while in this time. We are unable to reveal who we really are and what needs to happen," Kathleen admitted candidly for the first time. "But there is nothing saying you can't figure it out on your own. I mean how hard can it be?"

"You certainly look a lot like Belle," Regina admitted. Then the dawn of recognition showed on her face. Justine smiled while Kathleen rolled her eyes.

"You're Rumple and Belle's kids?" Regina asked in shock. All Justine did was nod and suddenly hug the former evil queen. Kathleen shook her head and closed her eyes. _'Really Justine,_' she thought. She decided to break the touching moment.

"Now that you know, though," she warned, "you must not tell anyone, especially Belle or Rumple."

"That is true," Justine said parting from Regina. "You have to let those two figure it out on their own."

"Well," Regina said, letting the news sink in, "I think I can handle that. In fact I have a much easier time keeping secrets than most people in this town."

"We know that," Justine said," that is why telling you is the best idea. Even though I didn't expect my sister to be here today, I think it was a good idea we both were here when you figured it out. That way you wouldn't be too taken off guard. And now you can trust us more."

"Well," Kathleen said, "maybe not trust us, but definitely know we aren't keeping much from you. You are a great friend in the future. For both of us." At that, Kathleen seemed to let a vulnerable side show as she actually smiled a smile of reflection. Justine looked hopefully at her twin, but seconds later the chink in the armor had faded and Kathleen was guarded again. Regina had noted the moment though, and looked sadly from one girl to the other. '_What ever happened between these two must be similar to what happened between me and Zelena_,' Regina thought. She made a mental note to talk to Gold about Zelena later. Kathleen seemed to be far away, a much darker cloud over her than before. Justine looked worriedly at her sister. Regina noted the time.

"Oh!" she said realizing what time it was. Justine and Kathleen looked at her, both surprised by the squeal of discovery.

"Ladies," Regina said politely, "you must forgive me. I have a date I was supposed to be at an hour ago." Justine and Kathleen both smiled.

"It's okay, Regina," Kathleen said before Justine could make an excuse for them to tag along. She could sense her sister was keeping her there, and it perturbed her to no end. "We have stuff we need to do in town today anyway. Have a nice date with Robin." At that Justine and Kathleen were whipped up in Kathleen's gold smoke and Regina was left alone in surprised confusion. Sitting on her couch with a 'thud', she tried to let everything sink in. The doorbell rang. Thinking it was one of the girls forgetting something, Regina went to open the door. As she opened it, a strong pair of arms enclosed around her, and familiar scruff rubbed against her cheek.

"Robin, I-" but she was stopped with his passionate kiss. Gaining her breath again, she smiled.

"Thief," she said smiling.

"How is my queen?" he asked.

"Overwhelmed actually," Regina answered. "You won't believe the morning I had."

"Well if it has to do with our two new visitors," Robin said, "I completely understand."

"Wait?" Regina asked, "You know both of them are here?" Robin let go of his royal lover and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah."

"Robin, what aren't you telling me?"

"Well I didn't go to the town party, ya see. I stayed at the border of town, in case any more 'surprise' guests appeared. Turned out my intuition was right because at least three hours later the girl with the golden teeth arrived and told me exactly what was going on." Regina, who normally would be angry at someone keeping something that important from her, smiled. "You aren't angry?"

"Robin," Regina said, "I am far from it."

"How would you feel if I told you I knew about them being sisters as well?"

"Relieved, that I don't have to keep that a secret from everyone." Robin sighed with relief. "The girls just disappeared somewhere so I could meet you at Granny's."

"Ahhh, so that's what kept your highness?" Robin asked rhetorically. "Well no harm done as long as I can still share lunch with you." Regina smiled as he took her in his arms once again and kissed her hard. As they broke, Regina was getting evil ideas about not leaving the house at all.

"But if we are going out, you might need to change into an outfit more suited for being in public," Robin said, ruining her daydreams. But she relented, since she knew Roland was probably waiting outside or nearby. With that, she disappeared in her usual dark purple smoke and reappeared in a light gray, sleeveless, midi-dress with a thin black belt and black high heeled pumps. She also wore a light black bolero sweater to cover her shoulders. Robin was enthralled with the beauty in front of him.

"Your majesty, you look absolutely stunning!" he exclaimed. Regina smiled and slightly blushed. They finally left her home, and walked to Granny's

Meanwhile…

"That was rude!" Justine snapped at Kathleen, after they reappeared somewhere in an alley.

"What do you expect?" Kathleen asked in a cold tone. "You were the one keeping both of us there.

"The binding spell was for your protection," Justine explained ruefully.

"You aren't fooling anyone with that answer, I know it was for the town's," Kathleen revealed.

"Maybe it was for both." Justine and Kathleen eyed each other. No one said anything for a few moments while the girls just stared the other down. Finally Justine gave up. Kathleen smirked in satisfaction as Justine looked down in defeat.

"You know I can never beat you at those," Justine admitted sadly.

"Yea," Kathleen giggled evilly, "I do." Justine turned the conversation suddenly.

"They were close last night," Justine said, "I could tell Belle would have gone with him." Kathleen huffed in irritation.

"So why tell me?" Kathleen asked, her sure-footedness suddenly faltering.

"To prove to you they could love each other again."

"Do you even know how crazy that sounds? I mean they aren't even together really, in our time."

"Only because they forgot how to love each other," Justine explained, hope returning to her voice. "I can see it now and I have seen it other times. The feelings are there. They just have to remember what the other means to them. Especially, Belle."

"I would just rather keep them apart," Kathleen said, and disappeared in her golden smoke. Justine sighed with defeat. Normally she would go to her mother for a hug, but since Belle was unaware of that truth for the moment, as well as Gold, she needed to seek comfort elsewhere.

"I guess one more reveal won't kill us," she thought out loud. Justine left the small alley-way and slowly walked to the Charming's, hoping for only Emma to be there. Lost in her thoughts, she was knocked down by Hook.

"Sorry, love," Killian said, "wasn't looking where I was going."

"I noticed," Justine said. Hook offered his good hand, and she gratefully took it.

"So sorry, Justine," Killian said, getting her on her feet and dusted off. Justine looked at him with surprise.

"How do you know who I am?" Justine asked, not remembering any introduction.

"Emma told me over the phone," Killian answered.

"But how do you know I am not Kathleen?"

"Well that is actually- Emma, love," Killian interrupted himself. Emma was approaching the two cautiously. "Don't worry love, its Justine."

"How do I know that?" Emma asked, suspiciously. Justine smiled and Emma relaxed. "Does that ever get annoying?"

"In the future, yes," Justine said, laughing at the remark, "right now it's necessary." The three found their way to a bench to talk as passersby walked past, still unsure of the new stranger. The group chose to ignore the nosy stares and continued their conversation.

"So is there something you needed from me?" Emma asked after Justine told her about the fight between her and Kathleen.

"Only your confidence and secrecy," Justine said her tone unsure. Emma leaned in and smiled.

"You have my word," she said, "whatever it is, no one will ever know." Justine sighed with relief, but still acted unsure about telling the Savior anything.

"Why can't you tell me?" Emma asked.

"Forbidden," Justine stated simply. "You have to figure it out."

"Figure out what?"

"That she's the Dark One's future daughter," Killian said. Justine and Emma both looked at Killian with absolute amazement.

"Who told you?" Justine asked.

"Process of elimination," Killian stated. Justine was floored. _'Whodathunk Killian of all people would figure it out,'_ she thought. Shaking off the wonder, she noticed the shock was still being absorbed by Emma.

"What? How? Who?" Emma questioned, not really knowing what questions she actually wanted answered. Finally getting her bearings she asked, "Really? Seriously?"

"Yes and yes," Justine said, relieved that yet one more person on her side knew.

"Yes and yes to what?" Belle asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The three looked up at her, surprised.


	3. Kathleen's Hijinks

Chapter 3: Kathleen's Hijinks

"That's why I stayed at the library last night, in case Kathleen was to try something," Justine explained to her future mom.

"Well now I'm glad you did," Belle said. "After finding out why she's here, I made the right choice to stay with Emma and her family."

"Gold's would have been just as safe," said Emma, "if not safer." Belle and Justine gave her a shocked look. 'That took no convincing at all,' Justine thought.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Belle, curiously.

"I think he can protect you just as well as I can," replied Emma. "Maybe even better."

"Well things between us still are not as stable as they should be," Belle said sadly. Emma shot Justine a knowing look, and Justine shrugged back. Belle was not oblivious.

"What is going on with you two? Since when did you start using code?" Justine smiled sheepishly, as Emma searched her own mind for an answer. Hook, luckily, saved them both with a distracting rationale.

"Well good can read good like evil can read evil," he said in his usual dashing way. Justine had to give the pirate credit for using his intuition. Though his answer was surprising, it seemed to quell any further interrogation from Belle.

"So what is the next move?" she asked, standing closer to the group so as to not invite unwanted ears.

"Well we are hoping you can enlighten us with your input with that?"

"As long as I am safe, I will trust your judgement." Emma smiled mischievously at Belle's answer.

"Well then we should take this conversation to Gold's," she said, and evil glint in her eye. Justine looked at Emma, shocked at the audacious suggestion.

"What does Rumple have to do with this?" Belle asked, confused. Justine grabbed Emma before she or Belle could say anything and they disappeared in a cloud of lavender smoke. The two women appeared in a back ally somewhere.

"Are you trying to make it impossible for me to be born?" Justine asked, obviously not happy at the forceful push Emma was going for. Emma looked slightly surprised as her plan was backfiring.

"I thought you wanted to bring them together?" She asked, stating her position was only to move things along faster. Justine sighed in exasperation. Even though she knew Emma was only trying to help her cause, she also knew the inner working of her future parents. Her father was gonna go for it, no problem. Belle was always too stubborn and really needed gentle persuasion; at least usually.

"I understand you feel a hard shove is better than a gentle push," Justine finally said, "but my mom is more of the gentle push of persuasion. The woman she becomes, well, is very shrewd and you have to know how to bend her to your way of thinking." Running steps were coming towards them.

"Swan?" Hook's voice called worriedly. Emma nodded in understanding with Justine's statement.

"Back here Killian!" She called back to her lover. Justine smiled and looked down as the other two joined them.

"Why did you disappear like that?" Belle scolded. Justine couldn't help it and hugged the woman with all her strength. Emma and Hook smiled at the moment, remembering a similar moment with her and Snow White.

"Um thanks," Belle said, looked perplexed at the girl, who beamed with a golden grin. Though Belle was bewildered by the girl's reaction she continued. "I thought about it, and I do agree, I would be safest with Rumple at this point." Justine seemed the most shocked of the group. 'Okay I just totally misjudged my mother. This will be easier than I thought,' she thought. Suddenly, psychic energy slammed into her and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh no you don't!" Kathleen screamed in her mind. Justine was now trapped in her own mind with her sister, and Kathleen looked pissed.

"Eavesdropping is rude, sis," Justine teased.

"So is backstabbing!" Kathleen seethed. Justine had to laugh at her sisters reaction.

"Having Emma figure is out isn't quite backstabbing," she quipped.

"Well she still should be left in the dark," the other girl griped and released the spell.

"Justine," Emma called. "Justine are you okay?" Justine sat up, bolt straight, blinking her eyes to adjust to the surroundings of the alley.

"Trippy," she said, "wow that jolt really packed a wallop."

"What happened?" Sherriff Swan asked as she helped Justine back to her feet.

"Oh sisterly rivalry," Justine scoffed off.

"Wait, you're psychic?"

"Most twins are." Emma looked at Belle, who confirmed the fact with a nod. Belle noticed this young woman was similar to herself. She found she was very drawn to her and though she couldn't for the life of her understand why, she completely trusted her. Unlike Kathleen, she found more in common with this other woman. Looks aside, they admittedly shared so much more and she knew Justine was very special. Justine noticed her stare and smiled sweetly.

"We should get you back to the library now," she said.

"Wait?" Belle asked. "What? I thought-" but she was interrupted by the gaze of Emma and Hook. Belle looked curiously at the group, but then realized what was going on. Game of decoy.

"Right, I should be much safer there, at the library," she said. The group walked out of the alley and they walked toward their destination. Suddenly, golden smoke appeared in front of them, and after dissipating, Justine appeared in her royal gold attire. Justine gave her a smile, and cocked her head over her shoulder.

"Go now!" she said. The three ran in the direction of Gold's shop as Kathleen, now more infuriated than ever, stared down her sister. Almost growling like a wolf, she lunged at Justine who, with a flick of her wrist, sent her back to the forest near her cave. Dusting off her hands, Justine calmly walked through the gathered crowd over to the shop on the other side.

Meanwhile…

The door of Gold's shop rang, making him look up to see one face he never thought he would again.

"Belle, what a pleasant surprise," he said, delight filling his voice. Then he noticed she wasn't alone, and he heart sank a little. Still he decided the small setback was not enough to dampen the fact she had willingly come to his shop.

"Rumple Justine is in trouble!" Belle almost cried. Worried, Gold looked outside but was met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Smiling, he turned to Belle.

"I think the trouble's over, sweetheart," he said, soothing her. Belle looked out the window and saw Justine had definitely gotten the best of her sister. Opening the door, she let Justine in.

"Why thank you," Justine said, walking in. Belle was the most surprised to see her, almost strutting around, acting like nothing even happened. The others seemed curious as well. Justine turned to them and jumped up on one of the display cases sighing and looking around. Gold was now looking at her with confusion.

"What? I sent her back to her cave," Justine said. "She'll be mad, but right now she's harmless. So Belle, you have something to tell Gold."

"Belle?" he asked, now intrigued at his estranged wife's presence once again.

"Rumple," she started, her eyes downcast, "I think it would be best if I stayed with you." Gold blinked.

"You do?" He asked. 'Someone pinch me, please!' he thought, the shock causing him to feel slightly winded. Justine rushed to her future father's side and she grabbed him as he started to fall. After taking a few breaths, he was fine and assured the young woman she could let him go. Smiling, Justine acquiesced.

"But I have a few requests if you don't mind," Belle continued warily, not sure if this was the best idea after all.

"You may ask anything of me," Gold said, gleefully accepting everything she was saying as if it were sweet honey. Belle relaxed a bit.

"First, I still need my space, "she stated, taking a step towards him. He closed the gap slightly and nodded. "Second, you can't use any magic on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gold said reluctantly.

"Even to keep me safe."

"Fine," Gold said, even though it irked him. "Anything else?" Belle seemed to consider it, but finally shook her head no. Even though there were now conditions to her staying with him, he was ecstatic at the fact she was willing to stay with him again. 'Maybe she is changing her mind about us,' he thought hopefully. He thought it wouldn't be too much to make a request of his own at this point.

"May I ask something of you?" he asked gently.

"What would that be?" Belle asked, not sure of his intentions.

"Every day or evening, your choice, we try for a simple conversation? Nothing too deep, but enough to feel like we aren't strangers." Belle genuinely smiled and nodded.

"That would be very pleasant," Belle said. Justine was five alarm beaming at this exchange. She ran over to Emma and gave her a huge hug, surprising the whole group.

"Um you really love hugs, don't you?" Belle asked the girl. Justine stepped away from Emma.

"I have a big heart," Justine said. She mouthed the words thank you to Emma and Killian. Gold had been considering a suspision along with other observations he made when watching Justine and Kathleen even before he knew who she was. Both girls, showed power and large amounts of it. They both had a huge resemblance to Belle, and Justine showed great amounts of affection to he and Belle. The tension in the shop was growing, and both Emma and Killian could feel it.

"We'll be outside," Emma said, grabbing Killian and before the other three knew it, they were alone.

"Okay, so what's on your mind Gold?" Justine asked, knowing he had his wheels turning.

"Seems to me," he said, "there is more to this than who can keep to their mission more."

"Well you might be onto something," Justine stated, knowing a certain question was coming.

"Why is it you want Belle and I back together so much? And don't just give me that we have something to do with your parents. This seems more personal. Much deeper."

"What is your real question here, Gold?" Justine asked. Her voice told him to stop, but her eyes said keep going. He knew he was onto something. Suddenly there was a loud roar outside. Rolling her eyes, Justine disappeared in a puff of smoke before he could ask his next question. Belle could see the sadness and rage directed at the spot where Justine had been standing a moment ago.

"What were you going to ask her?" She queried.

"You'll find out it time," he said turning to her. Hearing another loud roar, he turned to leave.

"It was my choice to stay with you," Belle said as he prepared to assist with the danger.

"I never doubted that," he answered quietly and turned out the door. Believing it was unsafe to be outside at the moment Belle stayed in the shop and looked through the blinds.

Outside the shop, there was calamity all around. In front of him there was a large black and red wolf starting down Justine. Granny ran straight up to him.

"That girl turned Ruby into a wolf," she managed to sputter out.

"Justine?" Gold asked, surprised at the accusation.

"No the other one," she said pointing across the street to the unseen figure. Gold looked up to see Kathleen in a yellow princess gown and gold tiara, seeming to intently watch the two figures in the center of town.

"Dearie, I believe Justine has the situation under control," Gold said, smiling. "I doubt Kathleen would let Ruby hurt Justine in anyway. Go fetch Ruby's cloak and bring it to me. I think its going to take at least two people to shut this temper tantrum down." Granny left as hurriedly as her ample form would allow, and Gold walked confidently over to where Justine was. Out of nowhere, Ruby lunged at Justine's throat, grabbing it in her jaws and knocking the girl down. Still Justine showed no fear as the beast held her down. Pushing her mind towards Gold, she pleaded for assistance.

"Get this flea sack off me!" she screamed with her mind.

"You're a telepath, too?" Gold asked, realizing this girl was even more powerful than he expected.

"Please, I am running out of air!" Justine said, feeling the teeth of the animal break the skin. Gold nodded and proceeded to calm Ruby. A simple touch of his hand, and Ruby went from drooling maniacal beast to sorrowful aware animal. Kathleen, being distracted for the moment, was unaware of Justine using the interruption to enter her sister's mind.

"You think trying to kill me is going to stop them from getting together?" she asked.

"What? How? OOOh! You are so good at misdirection," Kathleen said stamping an angry foot in her mind. Suddenly a man appeared at her side.

"Who are you?!" Justine demanded. But now there was an answer to her questions.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he laughed. "Come my darling, we must retreat. You are no match for him in this state."

"Of course my love," Kathleen said, looking only at Justine with anger. Justine pushed harder to find the identity of this intruder.

"My name is Loki," the man said. Before she knew it she was back to consciousness in Gold's shop.

"How did I get here?" She asked, disoriented. Hovering over her were Gold, Bell, Robin Hood, Regina, Emma and Killian. All seemed to sigh with relief as she attempted to sit up.

"I brought you back here," Gold said. "You were pretty out of it." Justine nodded slowly. "What happened?"

"Yeah," asked Regina, "why was your sister attacking you?"

"I pissed her off earlier today with misdirection. But I learned a crucial piece of information that may come in handy soon. I need to research it more, but I always knew I was right about Kathleen. She's not evil."

"What did you find out, dearie?" Gold asked. Emma, Regina, Robin and Killian stood over Justine, who sat on the bench in the back of Gold's shop. Belle sat on one side of her, an arm on her shoulder and back. Gold also stood, but slightly bent over his hand on Belle's. The portrait of the three made Emma and Regina mist over suddenly, as the two men watched with tender smiles on their faces. Justine looked up and gave them a bemused look.

"You saw how Kathleen was controlling Ruby?" Justine asked Gold. He nodded. "Well it never occurred to me, but now I know Kathleen is being controlled herself." There was a short but heavy gasp from the group.

"So she isn't of her own free will?" Regina asked.

"Yes and no," Justine said. "Some creature called Loki is using love to manipulate her. If she wasn't so blinded by his affection toward her, I doubt she would be letting him do this. My sister isn't that easily seduced by anyone or anything unless it has power. This thing reeked of it."

"Loki?" Belle asked, knowing the word meant something.

"Well yea," Justine said, "he seemed like he was manipulating everything she did." Belle smiled.

"I will help you research this," she said to Justine. Justine smiled and nodded in acceptance. But the memory of being in her sister's mind made her shudder. She got up from the bench and strode over to the beaded curtain, shivering at the experience. Gold came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. Belle now observed how much they resembled a father and daughter, which made her smile.

"I don't know why I have no memory of him, or when he started manifesting himself," Justine finally said with a sigh. "If I had any idea of that, this might never have happened." Tears rolled over her cheeks, feelings of regret finally showing over her usually cheerful face. Rumple, concerned for her, turned her around and embraced her, letting her weep into his chest. Justine, though surprised, nuzzled into him, feeling the weight of her new mission: saving Kathleen. Belle was soon next to the girl as she wept into Gold's embrace while the others looked on at the possible future family.

Meanwhile, in the forest…

Kathleen paced in her cave home, mulling over her newest problem.

"I was so weak!" she yelled to the darkness. "How could I let her in like that?"

"You are not weak, my darling," came a soothing male voice, "he was more powerful than either of us anticipated. And Justine is crafty as ever. I have to say, though I am unimpressed she hasn't fought off the amnesia spell I gave her. She should be stronger than that."

"But since she saw you again, doesn't that mean she will remember you?"

"It will possibly remind her of the research she did on me at one point, but that won't have any effect on the spell. That information will come about slowly." Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Kathleen and a warm cheek pressed against hers.

"Ooh! Loki!" Kathleen squealed in surprise, but cuddled against him as she felt him squeeze her. Sighing, she relaxed.

"That's my girl," he soothed, calming her down. "Just keep to your mission and everything shall work out. I am sure of it." As he disappeared, he left a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Remember, my dearest, you will always be mine." Kathleen's sense of purpose now restored, she began plotting her next move.

As the days passed, things seemed to quiet down. Though Justine was always alert for her sister's presence, she did let herself enjoy the gap closing between Gold and Belle. Belle was enjoying the slight affection of Gold everyday as their conversations deepened. This was something she always yearned for but never voiced previously. Her relationship with Justine also blossomed as they researched the mysterious Loki and why he would choose Kathleen in the first place.

The day finally came when, one day, Justine felt a terrible presence headed for Gold. She was his house, waiting for him to come out when she felt the sting of evil enter her mind. Her sister was on the move. As Gold came out, Justine was blanche white and staring straight at him.

"What is it dearie?" he asked, a cold shiver running through his body. He walked down the steps to the young girl, hoping to sooth her.

"Don't go to the shop today," Justine pleaded with him. "Come do research with me and Belle instead. Kathleen is going to attack if you are alone, I can feel it."

"I am afraid I have some important business at the shop dearie," Gold said, patting Justine on the shoulder. "Why don't you come with me? I can use the company and we have a conversation to finish." Justine looked at him, sorrow taking over her usually cheerful blue eyes. As much as she wanted to say yes, she knew she would be otherwise engaged with Belle doing more research about Loki.

"I have work to do with Belle," she said, unenthusiastically. Gold sighed, missing out on yet another chance to confront Justine on her and her sister's true origins.

"Well I have an interview with a client, so if you'll excuse me," Gold said. He passed her and she watched him walk through the forest. Justine found that odd, so she decided to follow him after all.

"Rumple, wait!" called a voice, from far away. Gold stopped and looked around, seeing no one. Shaking his head, he turned back in the direction he was going, only to be face to face with his first wife. Milah, who abandoned him and Baelfire so many years ago, was standing before him in her tattered, worn dress from before she left him.

"Milah?" Gold asked.

"Yes, coward, its me." Gold scoffed, and looked around. "Is that the best you can do, dearie?" he called to the empty forest. Milah disappeared only to be replaced by Cora, before she had born Regina.

"Hello, lover," her voice heavy with sensuality. Again Gold scoffed walking around her and continuing on his path. He wasn't going to be phased by imaginary women of his past. Then he turned back around to face her. She smiled devilishly.

"And what do you want, dearie?" He hissed.

"Don't you want to know why I locked my heart away from you?" Cora asked sweetly.

"Dearie, I could care less," said Gold. "Quite frankly, when you told me you loved me as I was dying after my trip to New York, I knew it couldn't have been true love. The only true love I have, is Belle." Smiling as she fumed, he turned on a heel and left.

"But what about me, papa?" A familiar yet older sounding voice called out behind him. Gold turned to see his deceased son standing before him. Gold nearly ran to him, but convinced himself it was yet another illusion of Kathleen. Nonetheless, the illusion's sharp words about how Bae had looked up to him for saving the entire town and inspiring him to do the same struck at his core. Justine could hear the abuse from the tree she was behind, but found herself bound to the tree she was against. The abuse ended as she heard Gold weeping, and approaching footsteps crunching the leaves underfoot.

Gold looked up to see Belle walking towards him, smiling shyly. "Thank goodness its you," he said. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Justine gasped. Her sister lured him out here with a meeting with Belle. But Belle had not mentioned anything to her. Suddenly Justine realized the horrible truth. She struggled against the tree in vain. Something strong was holding her there.

"Are you alright Rumple?" Belle asked, watching him get up and wipe his teary eyes. Her voice was off. It sounded cold and hollow to his ears. Making sure she wasn't yet another vision, he reached out to her. She was real, but something seemed not quite right.

"Are you alright?" Gold asked as he backed away from her.

"Rumple, you once told me your heart would turn completely black had it not been for our love for each other."

"Yes," Gold answered, "that is true."

"But there is one problem with that. You see I never loved you." Rumple fell as if from a heart attack, shaking .

"ITS KATHLEEN!" Justine screamed, finally finding the strength to pull away from the captivating tree. Running to Gold, she looked up as her sister revealed herself.

"You're too late Justine," she said, an evil hiss to her voice. "They'll never get back together now. You might as well give up!" With that she disappeared in her customary gold smoke. Justine did her best to comfort her future father with calming words, trying not to let her sister's last words echo in her heart. Looking bleary eyed, she looked up to see Emma, Hook and the real Belle coming up to them. Unfortunately, Gold noticed her too and started squirming like a cat to get away. Justine put a hand up as a signal for the group to stop. Emma looked to her two companions.

"Stay here," she ordered and went up to find out the situation. "What happened?"

"Kathleen just set me back considerably in my mission," Justine said, looking at Gold. He was huddled near a tree, still shaking.

"Again, what happened?" Emma prodded.

"What happened?" Emma asked, actually concerned for Gold's condition.

"I only saw one part," Justine explained, "but I heard the whole thing. Kathleen glamored herself to look like Belle and from what I can tell put a whammy of psychological trauma on him. Like the guy hasn't been through enough. What you are seeing is the result of that." Emma looked at the girl with pity. This girl's future was being crushed as she saw the days of potential reunion between her parents die in an instant. Not eager to break the silence, Emma had to question.

"What do I tell Belle and Killian?" She asked.

"Tell Killian to take Belle to the library," Justine said, "while I get Gold settled at his shop."

"And Belle?" Emma asked again.

"No need to lie to her," Justine said. "But make sure she doesn't go see him. I don't think it would be a good outcome." Emma nodded in agreement.

"I'll make sure Killian watches her," Emma said, "but she might try to slip away." Justine sighed knowing her future mother was the type to be rebellious.

"Just try to keep an eye on her," Justine. "At least until I get him back and settled." Justine turned to gather Gold and lead him back to his shop. Emma had the fun job of explaining the previous events.

"That bitch!" Belle shouted, receiving shocked looks from both Emma and Hook. "Sorry, but she just ruined a weeks-worth of progress between Rumple and I. Now its back to square one again."

"I think it's more of a- him thing than a -you thing," Emma soothed putting an arm around the young woman. "But you might need to give him some space for a few days."

"I don't want to be alone, at the library," Belle retorted.

"I'll take care of sleeping arrangements, don't worry, just go back to the library with Killian." Belle nodded, but she had other plans.

Meanwhile on the way to Gold's shop, a crowd of dwarves and Merry Men had gathered. As Gold and Justine limped past them, a funny story was being told.

"So you're saying, you saw Will Scarlet driving with his door open, and trying to take a piss?" asked Little John.

"Not just tryin', "said Leroy, "succeeding. Poor Doc got hit with the spray." He laughed heartily. "That teaches him for driving with the top down in his Miata."

"He should be glad it wasn't number 2," Little John said, laughing harder. Justine admittedly smiled at the crude joke as she found Gold's keys in his pocket and opened the door with him under her arm. At some point, Gold passed out on the path back to town and it took all of Justine's strength to practically drag him back.

As the keys jangled in the door, Gold started to come to.

"How did I get here?" he asked, disoriented and confused of their surroundings.

"No matter," Justine explained, "let's just get you inside and somewhat cleaned up." They shuffled in, making their way slowly to the back room. Once Justine had him settled she went about getting something to refresh both of them. As his foggy mind became clearer, he realized she wasn't bustling around only for his sake.

"What happened?" he asked, stopping her. She sighed, knowing the conversation would not be easy for her to get through on a straight face alone.

"Kathleen attacked you," she said.

"Oh," Gold acknowledged, noticing the obvious defeat in her voice. Tears welled up in her eyes. There was a ring of the bell up front, so before Gold could comfort her, Justine went to shoo the customer away. As that was transpiring, Belle entered through the back.

"Rumple are you okay?" she asked in a whisper.

"Belle?" Rumple asked, backing toward the front of the store. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," she said, smiling. Justine could hear the muffled voices and knew her worst fears were about to come true. Though she knew interfering here might stop a huge back lash, she knew it was too late.

"Worried?! But I thought you didn't care about me?" Belle started to back away as Gold now advanced on her. His eyes began to change and his skin transformed into a scaly thick hide. Fingers were now like claws as he reached out to grab at her. Suddenly Belle was gasping for air and choking as he concentrated on her throat without touching her.

"Rumple! Please!" Belle wheezed. "I can't breathe."

"And you never will again, Kathleen!" he shouted. Justine couldn't take it anymore.

"No, Rumple!" she cried. "THAT IS BELLE!"

AN: A huge thanks to Emilie Brown for the beautiful cover art. Thank you so much. It's wonderful.


	4. Sessions

Chapter 4: Sessions

Justine Heart

Journal Entry for May 6, 2013,

Today's events were highly irregular. I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried, not that I would of course. All I can truly say is this was stranger than fiction.

As I was watering one of my plants and waiting on a patient, I heard and insistent knocking on my door. Curious as to who it could be (my next appointment was Mr. Gold and he wasn't due for about half an hour), I was surprised to see a red faced, disheveled looking Belle. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes, and I just let her in. She practically ran toward the couch and sat on it as if cowering in fear. I walked over slowly, making sure I didn't spook her.

"Belle?" I asked, "What's wrong? You look like the hounds of Hell are after you.'

"He tried to kill me," she stated, the shock still registered in her voice. I took a moment to wonder who could have done such a horrible thing. Though the crime rate was low, muggings weren't out of the ordinary and it was totally understandable to think someone would try to even though it might incite the wrath of a certain pawn shop owner. My next thought was her father, who was getting on in years. When I finally got the courage to ask who tried to kill her, her answer floored me.

"It was Rumple," she stated, a fresh wave of tears starting up again. I handed her a box of tissues as my shock and disbelief took a bit to settle down. _Rumplestilskin?_ I thought. _But how? Why?_ I had to get to the bottom of this mystery. The look on her face and her body language were proof she wasn't lying. I would know, having been a conscience in my previous existence in the Enchanted Forest. I started treating Rumple shortly after the couple got married for remnants of PTSD as he had been Zelena's prisoner for over a year. I found our plan had been working until Belle decided he needed more space and had put a wall up between them and their relationship began to sour. Rumple swore he was doing everything he could to get closer, but their separation had only gotten worse. That was until the two mysterious women came, and the attacks on he and Belle became more frequent. The idea of him attacking Belle was not exactly something I would expect, so I made a note to talk with him about the incident later at our session. Belle seemed to be calming down by this time, so I nodded for her to continue.

"I went to see him after Kathleen attacked him today," she continued. "She apparently used my form to get closer to him and then started berating him and all. Justine had warned me to stay away so she might repair some of the damage. I didn't listen, so when I snuck into his shop, he hadn't been healed yet and attacked me because he thought I was Kathleen."

Now things were making more sense and I smiled. Rumple loved Belle, so intentionally hurting her was probably not in his plans. I patted her on the shoulder, knowing the whole act was a mistake. Then my curiosity got the better of me.

"But how was he able to stop?" I asked.

"That is a very confusing part of this. Justine must have heard the struggle and ran in as he was choking me with his mind. She started to scream at him to stop, stating that it was the real me and not Kathleen. He only stopped though when she collapsed. I was able to brace myself against the wall to regain some strength. Justine was sprawled out on the floor, and she looked sick. I managed to get out of there before he noticed."

"So she looked sick after he almost killed you?"

"I can't make heads or tails of it, but I am sure she definitely is part of our future." I nodded in agreement. I glanced at my clock on the mantle and noticed my next session with Rumplestilskin was going to start in 20 or so minutes. I wanted to give Belle enough of a head start so as they wouldn't meet in the middle.

"As much as this has been a revealing conversation," I said, "I believe I have an appointment I have to keep with your husband. As I am sure you are not prepared to face him at the moment, I think it may be wise for you to leave and comeback tomorrow for your appointment." Belle nodded in agreement. We both stood up, straightening ourselves out and such. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for seeing me Archie," her accent warm and genuine, "I really just needed to talk this through. I guess we can talk about this in more detail tomorrow. " I nodded in agreement. "But what should I do about Rumple. I know he never meant to hurt me, but I am still kinda shaken up?"

"I would suggest you two stay apart for a few days," I suggested, "a week at most." She nodded in agreement.

"Again, thank you," she said. She finally left, and I started preparing for my upcoming session with Rumple. When he finally arrived there, he was 40 minutes late, but luckily he was my last patient of the day. His face was drawn with despair and guilt. I didn't blame him for being tardy. His day had been a very rough one. He was wearing a rumpled suit jacket, his collared shirt and vest disheveled, and his usual tie missing. This man was usually very careful about his appearance, yet under the circumstances his appearance probably didn't matter to him in the least.

"Gods what have I done?" He lamented as he slumped onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. I slowly sat in the chair across from him.

"Rough day?" I asked, fully knowing it had been. I was prepared for a lash back or some sarcastic quip. He stayed silent but did look up at me, with a rhetorical look. I nodded.

"I've ruined everything," he stated, groaning at the admission.

"And how is that?" I asked, not revealing my previous conversation with Belle at this point. I needed to hear his side first.

"I almost killed Belle today!" he exclaimed and burst into tears. Rumplestilskin crying was like Snow giving up on hope. Very rare and the vulnerability caught me off guard. I was unsure of how to console the most powerful man in town, but I still offered him a tissue which he gratefully took. I let him calm down as I had with Belle earlier, and when he had, he looked at me with curiosity. "You don't seem surprised by this news," he said.

"Belle has been and gone," I admitted, "she told me the incident. She knows, as I do, that it was not intentional. Even so, I have recommended to her that you stay apart for a week or so. It might be safer for both of you as you seem to be targets for this Kathleen."

Rumple looked at me sadly, but seemed to agree. "That isn't going to be good for Justine though, I fear," he said with a heavy sigh. His statement was surprising.

"What does Justine have to do with this?" I asked.

"It was today's incident that revealed who these two girls are, and somewhat why they are here. Justine and Kathleen are my future daughters with Belle." Though shock probably was the only emotion registered on my face, his revelation did sound plausible. Though time travel was not common, anything was plausible here in Storybrooke. This also made sense because Belle and Rumple seemed to becoming closer as they spent more time with Justine. I liked her as well, though our meetings had been brief. I nodded for him to continue further.

"As I was choking the life out of my wife, Justine screamed at me to stop. But I only truly stopped when I heard a thud on the floor and the distraction led me to forget about choking Belle. I had a feeling she fled as I attended to Justine. The girl on the floor was sweating profusely and hardly breathing. I moved her to the couch I have in my shop to soothe her. She came to and I noticed fear in her eyes. Not fear of me, but it was like a realization of a fact or something. Whatever it was, I think she realized her time is limited."

"Rumple what do you mean?" I asked.

"If Justine is to be my daughter, I have to conceive with Belle soon. Like within the next few days." My eyes widened and suddenly I felt a pang of guilt for recommending a week apart for the couple. Then again this was the first I heard of why Justine was actually here.

"We should monitor Justine's health as much as possible," I suggested finally. "If she starts disappearing, we need to find a way to get Belle to want you again."

"Belle is the type of woman who will do what is right in her own time," Rumple resolved, "it does no one any good to push her. I have been guilty of that too many times. If she wants to come back, she will. Who knows what is going to happen?"

"But Justine could be in danger of disappearing!" I exclaimed with surprising alarm.

"I may be able to counter act that for maybe a week or more," Rumple said.

"Let me guess," I asked, "it involves magic?"

"Yes," he admitted, knowing his dabbling with power was not with its disadvantages. I sighed.

"Well," I conceded, "if it is only to help the poor girl, I can't fault you for that. But we do need to get you and Belle together soon. There is no doubt of that in my mind."

"Glad you approve," Rumple said, with a sarcastic smile. I looked at him and frowned at his response.

"We have been trying to get you away from using magic because of the fact that it would help your relationship with Belle. Now if you start dabbling with it, I can only see you going back to your old ways again." Rumple, now calm, got off the couch and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dr. Hopper," he stated in the friendliest tone I have heard from him. "I would do anything to save my child or children. I know that Justine and Kathleen are twins, so if this affected Justine the same will be going on with Kathleen. Though the woman tried to sabotage my relationship with her future mother, I will stop at nothing to protect her. Even if that means protecting her from herself. I won't dabble any more than I have to, though, in order to do that."

"So you know how to make it so you won't go down that dark path?" I asked.

"I most certainly do," he said. I nodded and agreed this was the best plan. Heal Justine, and try to convince Belle to return to Gold without it sounding like force. Belle was clever and rarely missed a trick, so having her not realize our plan would be difficult. I looked at the clock, and sure enough It was past time for Rumple's session to end.

"I believe my time has expired," he said, noticing my glance at the clock. I smiled sheepishly. "I need to go back to the shop and help Justine gain some strength again, anyway. She was very weak when I left her." I nodded for him to leave and reminded of his upcoming appointment in a few days. I could only hope he would be able to keep up his promise and not backslide. As he left, I started closing up shop. I readied Pongo and we left.

On my way out, I noticed Justine walking towards me. I thought I might say something but as I watched her, I decided to hold back. As Rumple had described her, she was pale and looked very ill. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and I just knew things were worse than he had first explained them. I sighed and let her pass, as if unnoticed. So I end tonight with a lot of questions. How could Justine and Kathleen have traveled here? What is Kathleen's motivation for wanting her parents apart? And will Justine succeed in reviving her parent's marriage? I hope in the next week I can find the answer to one of these. Well , for tonight, I will get some sleep (if I can), and tomorrow will be an interesting day.

Always hoping for the better,

Archie

In another part of town, Kathleen felt weakened to a point of exhaustion. She fell to her knees as the air in her lungs started becoming hard to receive and she was gasping for air. She smiled and said, "So close. I am almost there."

Loki appeared next to her, and she slumped into him. He looked at her exhausted but elated expression on her face. "Good news?" he asked.

"I almost took out Belle," Kathleen admitted, "and I didn't even have to touch her. I just used Rumple against her."

"I see you are weakening," Loki observed. "Does this mean they were supposed to start trying for a baby at this point?"

"I suppose so," Kathleen responded softly as the air in her lungs started to labor more and more. Loki held her close, rejoicing in the fact the woman's actions were making his plans a reality, but also saddening him because he would ultimately be losing her. Though, initially his plan had been to use this woman he had grown to love her and this meant he might not want to continue. But he had to continue. This was about honor, and Rumplestilskin had dishonored him. Dishonor had to be punished. He decided to ignore his feelings and continue with their plan. Justine would be feeling these ill effects by now as well, so not all was lost. If she died too, it was worth the sacrifice.

Justine's trek to Gold's was far more strenuous than it usually was. Being in her weakened state, it took more strength to make her way to the old Victorian. After her encounter with Archie, she knew by his reaction she was in worse shape than Gold let on minutes ago. She knew her sister would be rejoicing, even if it were also in a less than healthy state. Justine could only hope she had time to fix things before it was too late. Before she reached the house she lost consciousness, but felt sturdy arms catch her.

She woke up, feeling strangely full of strength. Looking around she saw she was in the spare bedroom in Gold's house. A gasp made her turn to a dark corner of the room.

"I was concerned that potion wouldn't work, dearie," Gold said, a sound of relief to his voice.

Justine tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Potion?" she asked.

"I've never dealt with time travel or someone fading from existence, so having no previous guide made things difficult to say the least."

"Well," Justine said nervously, "thank you for keeping me alive as it were. I am sure it couldn't have been easy."

"Well, dearie," he said approaching her, "you should know by now that you do hold a special place in my heart already. I couldn't let you fade away without knowing that." The emotion in Justine couldn't stay buried any longer. Tears filled her eyes and ran over her cheeks at his sweet words. She was so tempted to tell him what she could not, her big secret that was huge burden to her. Rumple joined her on the bed, and started to console her. He knew who she was, though realized the timing was not right to reveal that. Instead he just let the girl in his arms weep, soothing her as if she didn't have a secret.

"There, there, dearie," he whispered as he rocked her gently back and forth to calm her. Justine just seemed to cry more as he did this, but Rumple wasn't discouraged. He knew she had been carrying a burden with her and just needed release. Holding onto that kind of burden took its toll and a whole different sort of strength. Strength this girl showed on more than one occasion.

Finally, Justine was fully exhausted and drifted back to sleep. And Gold gently put her back to bed. As he did, he was tempted to kiss her on the forehead as any parent putting their child would do, but showed restraint instead as he made sure she was resting comfortably and left the room with a sweet memory of his future daughter.

Two days later…

May 8, 2013,

Wow, what a turn-around from two days ago! I swear. Yesterday Belle was completely flipped from the previous night. She told me she only needed a good night's sleep away from Rumple to realize he would never want to hurt her and she was quite lonely for him. She also resolved she was going to try harder to understand her husband and where he was coming from. For my part, I was very much relieved because I wouldn't have to push much after all.

After Rumple had given up the girls' identity the other day, and also the fact they should be conceived soon I was doubtful we would be able to bring around Belle that quickly, but it seems my concern was not needed in this matter.

Today, when I saw the couple together, the feelings they shared with one another was again encouragement this plan could work. Though, I did sense a bit of uneasiness from Rumple at the end of the session; which I approached him about after Belle had left.

"Dr. Hopper," he said in a pondering tone, "I am thoroughly surprised by my wife's change of heart. Maybe perhaps, it was only a change of mind, I really can't tell. As for Justine, the tonic did work, and seems to be holding out. As long as she takes it every day, she should be fine. I only hope Belle's enthusiasm can hold up as long as Justine does."

"Is there a chance both of us are being duped by Kathleen again?" I asked with trepidation.

"Well, the thought did cross my mind," Rumple replied in a dismayed tone, "but I haven't sensed her strong presence for a bit, so she maybe building up her strength in a different way before she strikes again. Either way I am not letting my guard down for a second until this situation is dealt with properly."

I nodded in agreement. Kathleen was indeed formidable as an enemy, and I had very little magic if any at all, so I felt more vulnerable than most of the other people in town. I think Rumple sensed this and wanted to assuage my fears.

"Dr. Hopper," he said, "Archie, I won't let those that mean something to me come to any harm. You have helped my wife and I become close once again, and I am not going to forget that. I will protect anyone who wants to help me or those I care about. There is nothing for you to fear. I also want to keep everything tight lipped since I don't know who else knows about these girls or their intentions. All I ask is no rumor spreading, or a town panic may ensue." I again nodded in agreement, sighing with relief.

"I am glad to hear that," I replied. Then my curiosity got the best of me. "How long should Justine's tonic last?"

"A week," Rumple said, a knowing smile coming to his lips, "maybe two at most. Why are you so interested?"

"Just curious," I lied quickly, but Rumple didn't buy it.

"She should be able to hold out a while longer, but we should keep certain activities to a minimum," he said winking at me. I smiled nervously. Ever since I saw her as herself for the first time, I was drawn to her. My blood seemed to warm when she came into view, for I have to admit the woman is a looker. I had to shake the thought away, but I doubt it was in time because I caught a look of amusement on Rumple's face as he left. I looked in the mirror and sure enough my face was bright red.

Now that Belle seems to be on the road to recovery with her husband, I know the guidance will definitely be easy to sway her. No tricking necessary. Today I look forward to a new patient. Justine is coming in to talk. I believe she wants to apologize for the other night and also reveal to me what I already know. But I will let her and not let on that I do. I will give her the courtesy to think she needs to get this burden off her chest. Hey maybe I can get to know her more this way. Anyway, she is going to be here in a few minutes. I am probably going to have more to write about later, but until then-

Regards,

Archie

Archie made the space in his office ready for Justine's arrival. It was almost time for her visit and he wanted near perfection when she appeared. Again, he was well aware of what she was coming over to talk to him about, but still he didn't mind having a conversation with her where he could actually pick her brain. He also cared for her in some strange way, a way he didn't fully understand but he knew letting her unburden herself of secrets was a way to let go of the pain. That's what therapy was for, right?

He jumped slightly at the knock on the door, realizing Justine was now there. Quickly straightening his tie in the mirror, he moved to open the door to let Justine in. Justine stood in the doorway, now in a more colorful outfit than her usual all white military type uniform. She wore a leather jacket, eggplant purple leggings a maroon tunic which was more than hidden under the jacket, and brown leather boots. The view to him was unexpected, but intrigued him as to how powerful she actually was.

"Can I come in?" she asked in a sardonic tone, "Or are you just gonna stare at me in the doorway for the next hour?" He fumbled slightly, and apologized. As she came in her stature and mood changed from confidence and self-assurance to that of timidity and doubt. She paced in front of the small fireplace muttering incoherently. Archie didn't know what to make of the change. She finally turned, and smiled the warmest smile Archie had ever seen on a woman. The next moment she was embracing him, startling him and leaving him speechless. She pulled away, but was still smiling.

"Oh Archie," she said, sounding apologetic, "I keep forgetting you don't know. I'm so sorry. C'mon, I'll explain." Soon Archie and Justine were sitting on his sofa, and she was holding his hand with tenderness.

"Archie," she started, "I mean Dr. Hopper, by now you have no doubt figured out who I am." Archie, still stunned, simply nodded. "And why I am here?" Again all Archie could do was nod. "Good then the next part is the only surprising part."

"Only?" Archie finally let escape his throat. He didn't want to appear rude but her actions toward him were highly unexpected and unorthodox for a possible patient.

"Calm down," she soothed, "this isn't an easy thing to hear so you need to be very open-minded to the idea. As long as I have known you, in any timeline, you are always the most open-minded person when it comes to interesting circumstances. This is one of those times." Archie blinked and then tilted his head in confusion, as if not quite understanding what she meant.

"How is this an interesting circumstance?" he asked.

"Because," Justine said with a pause, "because in the future, we are together." Archie blinked shock apparent on his extremely red face. Justine had to stifle a laugh. This news was going over about as well as she could hope for, making the situation much funnier than it actually was. Justine half expected him to refuse her and deny any feeling for her whatsoever. The other reaction, which was far more ideal and ended up being the one she received, was utter dumbfounded shock and surprise.

"We are together in the future?" Archie repeated in the form of a question, still doubting he heard her correctly. Justine laughed softly and nodded, stroking his hand with her thumb to keep him calm. He sat there, unblinking into nothingness as it all sank in. To ease the tension, Justine brought her lips to his and gently kissed him. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla. Archie blinked finally, and now felt disoriented by the river of information shoved into him.

"Wait the daughter of the Dark One and I are together and Rumple is okay with this?" he asked incredulously.

"Perfectly fine," Justine said, smiling even wider now, "in actual fact, he is the one who brought us together. When things with Kathleen really started bringing me down, Rumple thought I might need therapy for depression so he had you start seeing me and things moved on from there." The story made both sad. Justine left the couch and went to look at the rainstorm that started.

"How long has this feud lasted between you and Kathleen?" Archie asked, getting up from the sofa to stand next to her. When he reached her, Justine immediately leaned her head on his shoulder. As if by instinct, Archie put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"It spans many years," Justine said honestly. She lost track how long it had been since her sister took on darkness and let it consume her. Justine loved her sister dearly, but now felt it might be too late to stop her without killing her. Together, they watched the waterfall of rain fall over the town and it's people for a few moment. Archie was starting to enjoy the idea, along with the proximity.

Turning to Archie, she said, "I know this isn't the easiest knowledge to take in, hun, and I appreciate your understanding. I only wanted to tell you what I was unable to tell you in the future before I had to leave. Since I do not know what this timeline holds for me, I wanted you to know you are deserving of love and hopefully I will be able to give it to you in the future."

"Justine," he said squeezing her in slightly closer, "I am not in any way upset about your openness and candid revelation. In fact, I am thrilled. I now know I have something very special to look forward to in my future, which is a wonderful gift. Lately, I found myself drawn to you for reasons I could not explain and now I know. You just told me we have a strong connection and I will never forget that."

"Wow!" Justine exclaimed. "I wasn't aware love could survive going back in time."

"For now," Archie said, getting an unsure look on his face, "can we not call it love? Though I am sure I do love you in the future, this is quite sudden. Would you maybe consider stepping down a notch to very strong feelings of attraction?" Justine smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sure," Justine said, "it doesn't mean the feelings aren't there. It just means they haven't been accepted completely.

"We must really be a couple in the future," Archie finally laughed, "that is something I would definitely say." Justine blushed at the answer making Archie's heart melt. He decided to take the lead this time and kiss her. Again it was soft and sweet, but the passion level was a few notches higher than previously.

After a nice mini make out session, Justine was grinning widely as she made her way to the door.

"Archie?" She asked, unsure of the next question.

"Yes, dear," Archie said, liking the sound.

"How is it going with my parents? I know it's against patient doctor privilege, but humor me."

"Better than before you got here," Archie answered honestly. "A complete turnaround."

"Safe to say I will definitely be born, then?" Justine's tone rose with ultimate joy and relief with the news.

"I would certainly hope so," Archie said, "I wouldn't want to miss out on what just happened in my office." Justine laughed and kissed his cheek, leaving him for the evening.

As she walked towards Rumple's house, she was filled with hope and wonder. 'All isn't lost,' she thought inwardly. She was practically skipping when she saw her future parents and her eyes widened with glee. Rumple and Belle were walking hand in hand down the wet roadway, giving each other long, lingering looks of affection. They looked like two high-schoolers on a first date. Justine's energy level soared as she watched the couple.

Without warning, Justine felt a flash of white hot energy pass through her. She collapsed to her knees in front of her parents.

"Justine?" Belle asked, "Are you alright hunny?" Justine groaned at first as the couple brought her back to her feet. As if another blast shot through her, Justine was wide awake looking into her future mother's crystal blue eyes. At first, she was disoriented and looking panicked.

"Where is Kathleen?" she asked, thinking the blast had been an attack from her sister. Rumple calmed her.

"She's not here, dearie," he said, his voice soothing and soft. "Her energy is nowhere around."

"Then what was that blast –" she started to say. Again she looked at the couple, and in her mind put together an equation that again made her beam. As she quickly steadied herself, Justine embraced them tightly. Then she turned and ran to Gold's, hoping to see some evidence of what she was sure happened.

"Thank you and congrats!" she shouted back. Belle looked a little confused, while Rumple looked on in sadness.

"I wonder what that was all about," Belle smiled still unsure of the previous event. "Rumple what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid, my dear Belle, we just broke that young woman's heart." Again, Belle didn't understand but now was equally sad that she caused her young friend pain.

Justine rushed into the house and then to his bedroom, expecting to see some sort of disturbance on the bed. She saw nothing. Next she went to the spare room. Again, nothing to prove anything. After she checked every room in her father's house, she slumped in his armchair, feeling defeated and heartbroken. But then a thought came to her.

'_Maybe,_' she thought, '_maybe that energy wasn't to say something happened. Maybe it meant something is going to happen. Something is yet to come._' With that she sat a little taller in the chair and set a little fire in the fireplace.

Elsewhere, Kathleen was fuming. Two days ago they were practically destroyed, but the recent energy flash proved they were otherwise.

"HOW COULD THEY HAVE REVIVED THAT LOVE SO QUICKLY?!" she demanded from the empty cave. Focusing on a rock, she burst it into pieces with her mind.

"Careful, dearie," Rumple's voice called. Kathleen whipped around to see Rumplestilskin in the entrance to the cave she inhabited.

"How did you find me?" she commanded out of him.

"I can sense power, which you already know… daughter," Rumple said with a smug smirk. Kathleen was jolted.

"Wh- wh- wh- who told you?" she stammered in alarm.

"No one, dearie," he said, "I figured it out on my own." He stood there smiling that usual crooked smile that usually meant something was up his sleeve.

"What is the deal?" Kathleen asked. "I know that's why you're here. What could you possibly have to offer that I would want."

"You are perceptive like your mother," Rumple commented. "My deal is this: you leave us, your sister, and the town alone. Do that and I won't rip your boytoy Loki to bits."

"Like you could," Kathleen quipped, with an answering smirk. "If you remember he's a God, you're a mortal wizard."

In a poof of maroon smoke, Rumple was next to her.

"Watch your tone, girl," he snarled. "You have meddled in our lives long enough."

"Why don't you just end me then?" Kathleen questioned smugly.

"As much as it grieves me, you are my future offspring as is Justine. She still loves you and sees the good inside you. Even if you don't care about your life, she still does." Kathleen looked around the cave.

"Where is my mother?" She asked suspiciously.

"She doesn't know I'm here," Rumple growled. "Now what's it gonna be?"

Kathleen pondered the proposal Gold set before her. She knew Loki would be furious if they stopped now, and she could use this newfound strength to further her plans. She stood back and smirked.

"No deal," she said with poise and smugness.

"I really wish you hadn't said that," Rumple said with a sigh. In defeat, he disappeared in the same maroon smoke. Kathleen just smiled as he disappeared, and with an evil glint in her eye she started to plot her own father's demise.

Justine awoke in Rumple's armchair, covered in blankets. She smiled, yawned and stretched as she woke up. Looking toward the door, she saw movement and realized it was Rumple in the kitchen. He emerged with two cups. They were filled with hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and cocoa sprinkles.

"Good morning, dearie," he greeted her, handing her the warm drink. She carefully took the offered cup and sipped at it carefully as it was quite fresh and hot.

"Good morning indeed," Justine said, nodding her appreciation for the wakeup call.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after the events of last night," he said, giving her a concerned look.

"I'm just fine, Rumple," she said, giving him a questioning look.

"Are you sure? You weren't disappointed about last night?"

"Rumple, why would you think I was disappointed about last night? I saw you and Belle making progress. Why would you think that would disappoint me?"

"Because things hadn't gone as far as you wanted them to," Rumple stated.

"Again, that takes time, why should I be disappointed by something that can't be forced?" Setting her cup down and took the man's hands in hers. "Rumple what is all this about?"

Rumple knew this next sentence was very delicate and he wasn't about to scare her, but she needed to know the truth.

"The reason I am so concerned is because I know who you are. You and Kathleen are my children!"


	5. Secrets Revealed

Justine Heart

Magic Rifts Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

Justine blinked a few times as she held the steaming cup in mid-air. Finally, the truth was out, at least to half of the concerned party. Calmly, Justine put down the small cup and sighed with relief and yet a certain sadness.

"As happy as I am to hear this," she said, "you must realize how much danger this puts you and Belle in. I don't believe she knows yet, but even if she did, Belle and you need to protect one another. If I know that you know, then Kathleen certainly does too. We have both regained strength since that little incident in your shop, meaning something is on the verge for you both."

"Not that I mind the foreshadowing," Rumple said with a knowing smile, "I do understand the risk as well. I do hope Belle isn't too enthusiastic about finding out the truth between you two girls. Then again she may know already, and this conversation is all in vain."

"I never will make the mistake of underestimating mom," Justine said with an ironic smile. "She can be just as crafty as you."

"I wouldn't ever make that mistake, my child. But do drink up your cocoa, it's getting cold." Justine smiled as she obeyed. The lukewarm liquid filled her with a nostalgia only she would remember from when she was a child. As a younger girl, she and her sister would listen to their father as he reenacted stories of the adventures he and their mother had shared. She knew those times would be starting for Rumple soon, but how was her mother going to react to them now. In her timeline, Belle was angry and always picking at her father. Would this be changed now? Somehow Justine was not so sure she had saved her parents' marriage-. There was a sound at the front door. Justine looked to her future father and he smiled.

"It's probably Belle," he said.

"I should go," Justine said. Rumple nodded sadly, regretting the fact he had to let his future daughter slip away. They quickly embraced and Justine left in a lavender cloud.

"Rumple?" Belle's soft accented voice called.

"In the living room, sweetheart," Rumple called back. Belle practically ran into the room in 3 in blue heals and tan mini trench coat. By the looks of things, Rumple could tell the next few moments were probably going get pretty interesting.

"Planning anything?"

"Whatever made you think that?" Rumple being the imp he was made the coat vanish and was in awe of his formerly estranged wife.

"Belle," he started, but she stopped him with a passionate kiss that stopped their breath for a moment.

"No more talking," she said, determination showing in her crystalline eyes. Rumple nodded and they disappeared in a plume of red smoke to reappear in the master bedroom.

Justine smiled as the scene faded from her sight in the well. IT WAS TIME! She could already feel the strength returning, stronger than ever before. Even her clothing seemed to be gaining color back into them. Her brown leather military jacket, her soft genuine black leather boots, the wine red tunic she wore, along with the grape colored leggings she always used to wear. Power had been renewed in her for sure. And that meant someone else had received a boost as well.

"Amused?" a sarcastic voice asked from behind her.

"Kathleen," Justine said in calm defiance, "you are too late. You need to stop this. Mom and dad are making us. You failed."

"I don't quite see it that way," her sister disagreed. "You see, I realized if I let them come together one last time that would give me enough power to destroy you and them. Of course, that would mean you won at least one more battle, but that means nothing when I can win the war."

"But you never had to be at war with me in the first place," Justine pleaded. A plume of deep green-black smoke appeared next to her sister, and there stood Loki.

"Aren't we the self-righteous one?" He jeered.

"This isn't your fight Loki!" Justine shouted.

"Oh but it is," he hissed, passing behind Kathleen slowly, wrapping an arm coolly around her waist. Justine wanted to gag. "You see, I couldn't just destroy Rumple-that would be too easy and he wouldn't learn anything. Instead teaching him was a better revenge. I found showing him that destroying a family was more painful than any other punishment."

"Why destroy someone else's family though, and what's more you would destroy the woman you claim to love before she is born just for a bauble of some kind."

"It was a deal he made before you were born and he didn't live up to his end of the bargain."

"My father only broke one deal ever in his life, and he has tried to forgive himself for that every day. My father may be a tad on the selfish side, but he is honorable enough to keep to his deals."

"Well he failed to do so with me, and angering a god- especially a mischievous one-is bad for one's health. Or, in this case, family."

"You will never get away with this."

"Spoken like a true hero. Is that how you see yourself? A hero?"

"Never a hero. Just someone knowing that a battle where I lose someone I love is not worth fighting." By this time, Loki had moved away from Kathleen and Justine stood between them. Loki made a face that signaled something to Kathleen, and she overtook her sister from behind. Slightly surprised by this, Justine faltered as her sister's arm wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Kathleen," Justine gasped for air, "can't you see he's using you?"

"That may be," the other woman said, "but still he is right about father. And you just fall under the same spell he puts everyone else under." Justine was losing consciousness, but still could use her mind to loosen her sister's grip. Kathleen jerked away from Justine suddenly, allowing her sister to regain the ability to breathe.

"You're as bad as father!"

"Father isn't bad. Loki has poisoned your mind. Loki, why have you manipulated her so? If you claim to love her, why control her to destroy herself and her future?" Before he could answer, Kathleen freed herself and sent a blast of power that knocked Justine down. Justine fell with a grunt, but was able to get up. She was bruised and bloodied, but didn't seem to care. Loki looked on with pride as his protégé tried to practically kill her sister. The two were more than evenly matched now, and Kathleen's wild hatred was mildly a turn-on.

"As you know full well, dear sister," she yelled at the defiant twin, "magic always comes with a price. Well, in this case, it's family."

"Not our family!" Justine shouted. Angry tears fell over her face. She was soon going to be forced to fighting her sister yet again. She had kept it mild until now, but soon that would change. Suddenly, a noise in the woods caught the trio's attention.

"Justine?!" A familiar British accent called.

"Are you okay?" David called, concerned.

"Bloody idiots!" Loki cursed. "They always come to ruin my fun."

"Killian I'm fine!" Justine called back. "But stay away, you're in danger." But it was too late, for the two had crested the hill and saw the battle in progress. Kathleen was about to attack her sister again, but David quickly jumped down and grabbed her. Surprised and enraged, she tried to wriggle away and then disappeared in a poof of gold smoke only to reappear next to Loki. As that was happening, Loki prepared to attack the other young woman. Justine looked on, frozen-prepared for the worst. As Loki pointed his scepter at her, she closed her eyes knowing her end was near. The blast came, but never reached her. Instead, it hit Killian. She opened her eyes and gaped open-mouthed as the pirate sacrificed himself to save her. Loki looked on, bemused at the mistake.

"Damn pirate!" he growled. With that he and Kathleen disappeared from the scene. Justine knelt down next to the pirate, her eyes filled with angry tears. His death had been unnecessary.

Somewhere in the distance more voices could be heard nearing the recently ended battle, and David recognized Emma's right away. As they crested the hill he had only moments ago slid down, David nearly flew up to shield his daughter from the sight of her former lover's body. Regina and Robin slid down to assess the damage done.

"What on Earth happened here?" Regina asked David as Robin tried to remove a grieving Justine from the ghastly scene. The girl was bloody, battered and shaken –Regina was amazed the young woman was still alive.

"Justine was attacked by Kathleen, and some other wizard. Hook blocked his energy blast while I tried to distract the sister. Unfortunately, Hook's noble feat was short lived and he died in Justine's stead."

"His name is Loki," Justine corrected, seeming to come out of her trance. All faces turned to her. With calm in her voice she continued. "Loki is the real enemy now, not my sister. He is only using her as a pawn. Emma I am so sorry for your loss and I will find a way to make it up to you."

"When we defeat this Loki person, that will be revenge enough for me," Emma reassured her.

"Are we talking about the God Loki?" Regina asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the problem.

"Unfortunately, yes, "Justine stated, "and we are running out of time to save my sister from herself."

"Stupid damn pirate!" Loki shouted as he hurled a boulder at the cave wall. Kathleen looked around nervously as the cavern shook, dust falling around both of them. "She would have been out of the way had he just not interfered. Now, I have to answer for an unnecessary death to my father!"

"These heroes are much more unpredictable than I perceived from my father's stories," Kathleen said, surprised by the recollection. "He never mentioned Hook being so honorable or heroic. He always described him as a narcissistic drama queen."

"Then again this is from your father," Loki seemed to realize. "Trusting him is probably not in our best interest." Kathleen nodded but something in what Loki said made her uneasy of him. Normally, a death would not bother him. Hook's, though admittedly needless, shouldn't have caused such a disturbance. Loki would have won if Justine was out of the way. And yet Kathleen was happy her sister was still alive. Despite her resentment of her "star" sister, she still felt unconditional love for her twin. They shared more than just blood and parentage. They had shared memories, secrets, and hard times in their childhood. Justine never turned against her, even when it felt her parents had. Maybe she was mistaken in challenging them. 'No,' she thought, 'this is just a bad moment. Loki is right; Justine and my family need to be destroyed. I might be too, but if he ends up happy it's fine. It will be worth it.' Shaking off the doubt, she watched her lover tear up the cavern.

Unknown to her, Justine had snuck into Kathleen's mind. Seeing her doubt her lover's plot was a weight off her shoulders. Kathleen was beginning to see the light, even if only for a moment. If Justine could just have a moment alone with her sister, it would be all she'd need. Just before Kathleen could sense her, Justine disappeared from her sister's mind and back to the current moment with Regina and the others all the while devising a plan to get her sister back.

"Well that's been a long time coming," mused a very satisfied Belle. Rumple groaned as he snuggled up to his wife. Indeed moments like this were few and far between. He wondered how many more times they would have together after they knew for a fact the girls were conceived, though he was pretty sure this was already true.

"You seem far away," Belle whispered, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Just thinking," Rumple replied languidly, with a smile.

"About our girls?" Belle asked. Rumple tensed and sat bolt upright.

"Wait, you know?"

"It was obvious they were important to us the minute they appeared in Storybrooke," Belle explained as she stifled a laugh looking at her once estranged husband. "Also little hints here and there have had me realizing who they are more and more. Justine is quick with research like me. Kathleen is powerful like you. And though she is our enemy, I still think we should try to save her from herself."

"I agree," Rumple said, getting over the initial shock. He lay back down with a thud. How and when did she figure all of it out?

"Don't worry, my dearest," Belle said, seductively. "It just means I knew we would get back together sooner rather than later. I am happy about it. Really." Rumple turned to her, a smile that showed a certain kind of confusion in it.

"So when did you finally know? Like, when were you absolutely certain the girls were ours?"

"Last night after Justine collapsed in front of us. I knew Kathleen must have mentally attacked her, but when I touched her to help her I felt this small jolt of energy. I realized later that only a feeling like that could be related to a blood connection. So I planned to surprise you this morning with my little outfit."

"Not that you needed it. I would be happy if you wore a frumpy sweater and sweat pants. No matter what, Belle, you will always be sexy and beautiful to me. Not just for your outside beauty, but for the beauty you hold within. How else could you see the beauty inside this beast?"

"I never truly saw a beast," Belle admitted, her eyes brimming with happy tears at his compliment, "only a very misguided man with a wish to be reunited with some sort of happiness but never truly finding it. Rumple, I was a fool to think that all you wanted was power. So were you. You pride yourself on the belief that power is the only thing that means anything to you. But the way you reacted to Justine showed otherwise. She brought out the side I always knew existed. You longed for a connection."

"Justine does seem to bring that out in me."

"Kathleen needs to be saved," Belle said, seemingly out of nowhere, "I don't care if she is our enemy at the moment. She is still our future daughter. Whatever is causing this need to destroy us, there must be a way of convincing her to not destroy herself. I would hope there is some wish for self-preservation."

"I do agree," Rumple answered as he held Belle to him. "But there are other things we need to think about right now."

"Like what?" Belle asked with a seductive little smile.

"Like one more round might not be a bad idea, just to be sure," Rumple said, raising his eyebrows hopefully. Belle rolled her eyes, understanding his euphemism. Sighing but smiling, they started to make love again.

"Emma," Justine started to apologize again. They were now back in the Charming's apartment, figuring out the next moves. Snow and Henry were saddened to hear about Killian's tragic death.

"Justine," Emma sighed with exasperated at the constant apologizing, "for the millionth time, I don't hold you or your sister responsible. Loki killed Killian, not you."

"You don't blame, Kathleen?" Regina asked.

"She couldn't have done anything to Killian, not with dad grappling with her. Justine confirmed that. No, Kathleen is not to blame at all." Justine still didn't seem satisfied.

"Will find a way to make it up to you," she said.

"We get Loki out of the way, and trust me, I will be just fine. Besides, I was thinking about calling it quits anyway."

"You weren't in love with Guyliner?" Regina asked in shock. Emma shook her head.

"And to think, the pirate was starting to grow on me," David said with chagrin.

"I liked him," Emma said looking at her son with sadness, "but there was only one man that ever had a place in my heart." Henry looked back at his mother and smiled sadly knowing she was thinking of his father as well. Justine looked un-phased by this except for the small smug smile if satisfaction.

"Excuse me Justine," Robin piped in, "but you seem to either know something we don't or have a plan forming? Would you mind letting us in on the secret?"

"I may know how to save my sister, and give something back to Emma and Henry. Not to mention my father."

"Wait who is your father?"

"Take a guess, mom," Emma asked. Snow sat back and thought. Wonder entered her eyes as realization struck.

"Belle and Rumple are?"

"My parents? Yes." Justine admitted.

"That means," Henry said, "you and Kathleen are my future aunts?"

"Yep!"

"So now I will have two aunts and one uncle that are younger than me?" Justine laughed at the realization. It was true, she would have a nephew that was older than her, but stranger things had happened.

"Anything can happen in this family tree."

"How is it, I didn't know this? David, did you?"

"One, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone," Justine said before David could answer. "Two ; David, you and Henry were to be kept in the dark. Something in the family history about secret keeping was on the unreliable side. Believe me, you were safer for it."

"But you told, Emma," Snow said, sounding hurt.

"She's the savior," Regina interjected. "And I am mayor."

Snow relented but had one last question, "So what's the plan?"

"Performing a forbidden ritual, but I need my sister and I think that scepter Loki carries like a walking stick."

"So the good girl has a dark side after all," Regina said, smiling evilly.

"You know better than everyone here there is no pure light in anyone," Justine said. "Darkness is a part of light just as light is a part of darkness. Kathleen and I are cut from the same cloth, though both of us carry a different ratio of those powers. I may show more light power than my twin, but I assure you there is still some darkness in me as well." Regina wiggled uncomfortably on the stool, ruffled by the young woman. Robin was shortly at her side, soothing her.

"So together you can perform this ritual or whatever?" Emma asked.

"Ritual?" An Australian accent rang in. Justine turned to the open apartment door to see her future parents standing together, arms and hands intertwined. Knowing what it meant, she smiled. Things were definitely on the way to looking up for her.

"I guess things are on the upswing for you two?" David asked, a genuine smile on his face. The couple looked at one another and then at Justine.

"I think we sorted out our differences enough to make a very definite truce. Maybe enough to start a family," Belle hinted looking straight at Justine. Justine's expression went from elation to shock. Belle figured it out.

"Before you explode at your father, dear, know that I figured it out on my own," Belle said. Justine's white face turned to her future father.

"It's true," Gold said, "she dropped that chestnut on me a little bit ago."

"No one told you then?"

"Nope," Belle said, "and by the way everyone is staring at me, no one expected me to figure it out."

"Not that it's a surprise you could, being a librarian," Henry said. "I just found out my aunt hasn't even been born yet and was about to be destroyed by my other aunt."

"Why is Kathleen trying to destroy you?" Snow asked.

"That is Loki's doing and I doubt he has even given that secret up to my sister," Justine said. "And now, back to business."

"Before we get to that," Belle said, noticing something was amiss, "where is Killian?"

"He died earlier today, "Emma answered, unwavering in her determination. "He went to save Justine from Loki, and got hit with an energy blast himself."

"I truly misjudged that pirate," Gold said, a bit of sadness in his voice. "Seems he did have at least one decent bone in his body. I am sorry for your loss, Emma."

"We are all sorry for this tragedy," Snow said, coming up behind her daughter.

"How many times do I have to explain to you that it's not that bad?" Emma said. Snow still gave her daughter a gentle squeeze.

"Loki attacked you?" Gold asked, anger rising in his voice.

"Kathleen started it, dad," Justine said, then realized how childish that sounded. "What I mean is, Kathleen was the instigator and Loki was about to finish the job when she was stopped by David."

"So I do get to thank someone for saving my future daughter? Thank you, Charming for assisting my Justine today. So you have some kind of plan forming that includes Kathleen, daughter?" Anger was rising more and more in Gold's voice and Justine knew how bad that would be.

"Rumple she's okay," Belle soothed her husband. "She obviously handled the situation and survived."

"Barely," Justine and David said together.

"But you did survive, and that is what matters."

"So there is one last person who needs to know, and one more secret that needs revealing."

"Who and what?" Belle asked.

"My grandfather and that's for him to tell."

"But my papa is dead," said Gold.

"I'm talking my other side, Moe."

"My father has a secret?"

"That he and grandmother kept from you from your birth. Grandpa only told me right before I came back here. He told me to contact his past self as soon as the both of you figured out who we were to you. Not like that isn't confusing enough." With that, Justine and her parents disappeared from the Charmings and reappeared in Moe's shop in a swirl of lavender smoke. Belle's father rushed to see the trio dusting themselves off in the middle of his shop.

"Belle? Gold?" Moe asked, confused.

"We have some news to tell you," Belle said stepping in front of Rumple defensively.

"Then you finally did it, you started a family with him."

"And the product of their union is me," Justine said. Moe turned to the young woman. Justine wasn't afraid of him, though he was big enough to be a bruiser if he wanted to be. Moe looked at her with confusion, then back at the couple in front of him.

"We wanted to warn you that her sister may try to use you as bait," Rumple said in a uncharacteristic gentle tone. "That, and apparently you have some secret you never told anyone about."

"Something you kept from me, from my birth?" Belle asked. Moe's red face went ghost white.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Again that is my fault," Justine piped in. "But for the sake of everyone being honest I need you to let Belle in on it because I need her to know."

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Because it will help with the ritual. Go on grandpa, tell your daughter what she actually is."

"What I am?"

Moe sighed. "Your mother and I never wanted you to find out, and I always wanted the most normal life I could give you. You are a white witch."

"A witch with light magic?"

"That's totally impossible," Rumple said, his anger rising again. "I never sensed power from her once, and I pride myself on sensing power."

"Father, only pure souls can sense a white witch. No one knew, not even mom. Grandma only knew because she was a white witch herself. Grandpa and Grandma made a deal that you would never find out the truth so you could be protected. That is what makes you such a big researcher, mom. Your power is your brain."

"So what does this mean?" Belle asked.

"It means that is why the time travel spell from the future took us to this time," a weak voice interjected. Justine jumped up from her seat on the counter to the shadows of the other side of the shop. From the darkest point, her twin emerged- battered and weak holding Loki's scepter.

"Kathleen what happened?" Was all Justine could manage before the other girl fell to her knees.

"I finally realized I was wrong," the other girl said, still weak. Cautiously Belle and Rumple followed Justine, unsure of what to expect. Worry appeared on Justine's face as she looked at her parents then to her sister.

"What were you wrong about, hunny?" Justine asked.

"Everything."

AN: And the unknown ritual is for the sixth chapter… dun dun dun. Mwahaha!


	6. Love Reunited

Chapter Six: Love Reunited

Justine Heart

"How on earth were you able to to get your hands on that?!" Rumple asked in amazed tone as he stood behind Belle and Justine, equally stunned at Kathleen's stealth.

"Loki was careless enough to set it down while pacing in order to come up with a new plan.," Kathleen said, semi shyly. She felt the stares of her family's eyes somewhat overwhelming. Justine felt this and adjusted the mood.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "You made the switch so quick. I guess common sense didn't escape your grasp." Kathleen bristled at the comment. "Not that you are aren't sensible," Justine stated, back pedaling a bit, "but you have to admit the change of heart and mind is a bit suspicious even to us."

"Yeah," Kathleen said, kind of understanding the slight misjudgment of her sudden turn around. "But there is a good explanation for it. You see, when I saw Loki kill Hook with no remorse, I actually started to realize that this endeavor was not worth what I thought it was. Granted, I still have issues with you Justine, but if we can stop Loki from meeting up with you Rumple, then maybe I don't have to destroy anyone after all."

"Justine," Belle asked, "would that be enough to change your future to where we don't die?"

"Oh yes, mom," Justine nodded, "but we need to think about other things now. I now have everything I need to perform the spell we are about to enact."

"I am still not so sure you should be using forbidden magic," Rumple stated in a scolding tone.

"Rumple," Justine whined, "this is gonna be for a good reason. I wouldn't do it otherwise. Plus, I've always had a dark side-slightly." Rumple reluctantly conceded his position.

"Is this dangerous?" Belle asked, warily.

"Very!" Kathleen stated, knowing how risky forbidden magic could be.

"And there is a high probability of failure," Justine added, knowing Rumple would stiffen at the thought.

"So why are you putting everyone in danger?"

"Not everyone," Justine stated, "just myself really. Though I need my mother and sister for balance and support, I am the one taking the brunt of the energy that will be spearheaded right through me." Her family gawked at how cavalier she sounded. "What?"

"Energy spear headed through you doesn't worry you?!" Now it was Kathleen's turn to be surprised at her sister's audacious attitude.

"Well if it did, do you think I'd do it?" Justine answered rhetorically. Kathleen just glared at her sister, but stayed silent.

"What exactly are we doing?" Belle finally asked.

"Bringing back our brother from the dead," Justine said. "I read up on this spell in the furture that would allow it to be done if we had certain ingredients."

"And the scepter of a god is one of them?" Rumple asked, dumbfounded at the thought of his son being brought back to life.

"That, and your blood."

"A blood sacrifice?" Belle asked, afraid it would end the love she just returned to.

"Nothing deadly," Justine reassured her future mother. Belle sighed with relief. "Let me explain this in a simpler way. Because I have an equal amount of dark and light running through me, I am the catalyst. The scepter will draw the power into me from Kathleen, who is more dark than light and Belle who is more light than dark. I only need a small amount of blood on Bae's gravestone to offer the Norse goddess of the underworld. Dad can use his dagger to do this." Belle nodded in understanding, but still looked worriedly to her future daughter. 'So much risk,' she thought, 'so much risk.'

"Justine," Rumple finally had to interrupt, "I will not let my future daughter do this. As much as I want Bae back, this is clearly too much for you."

"We shall see father," Justine stated in a careful tone, "but for now we need to get moving."

"Did you not hear me?!" Rumple practically shrieked with apparent dread.

"Very clearly," Justine restated, "and I understand the concern. On the other hand, our window is narrowing time wise and I am not going to stand idly by while Loki lays waste to our past. Bae is a key figure in the next stage of my plans."

"So you had always planned on bringing him back?" Kathleen asked, now confused at her sister's true intention for her visit.

"Well, no," Justine admitted, "but the fact that Hook died, leaving room in Emma's life for love again, I just think having our big brother back will turn the tide in the heroes' favor."

"So it's just a spur of the moment thing that might help us," Belle summarized, "but only if it actually works? Justine, for someone as pragmatic as you are, that really sounds flimsy."

"Yea," Justine agreed, "but flimsy is all I got right now." They all sighed, a hopelessness seemed to form over them as each member thought through their options and realized this was the only way to go.

"Okay," Rumple was the first to speak. Justine looked up bright eyed at her father. "We have no other option. Justine is right. If Bae does come back, he would be a great asset. As much as I hate to admit that, we need his help or at least another head to think of some way to trap or destroy Loki."

"Trap would be more likely," Belle said. "There is no way to completely destroy a god, unless you are a god yourself."

"And it might kinda aggravate the family," Kathleen added, making Justine laugh.s

"Well, put." Justine giggled, knowing that possibility was all too true. Belle and Rumple looked at the girls with confusion.

"Let's just go to Baelfire's grave," Justine sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny," Kathleen stated.

"I did get visited by his brother," Justine, "he has a family that cares about him. I was never out to destroy Loki, just to get you back I knew I needed to set him back a bit. But enough of this. Let's get cracking." With that they were all at Neal Cassidy's grave in a plume of lavender smoke.

"Your teleporting skills are improving Justine," Kathleen complimented her sister.

"They were never as flourished like yours," Justine said with a smirk, "but they always have gotten me where I need to be."

"Is there an offer in there somewhere?"

"Nothing escapes you, Kitty."

"Justine," Kathleen warned in a certain tone. Justine shrugged and gave a smile, showing off her golden grin. Their future parents admired the exchange from afar.

"And this turns into that?" Belle gulped with uncertainty as she rubbed her belly.

"Apparently," Rumple started. "But I'm looking forward to that adventure more than anything. Who knows? Maybe this will work and Bae does help deafeat Loki. With him out of our way, we can maybe concentrate on a bigger family than just the girls. I promise you, Belle, I'm going to be that man you always deserved."

"You already are," Belle whispered, "and more."

"You guys ready?" Justine interjected with obvious annoyance in her voice.

"If you could stop canoodling for just 2 minutes," Kathleen added, "we need your attention." The pair smiled sheepishly as they parted reluctantly. Justine shouted out orders for Belle to get on her left side, while Kathleen was to be on her right. The scepter was to be laid in front of Justine just behind the gravestone and Rumple, dagger in hand, in front of that.

"Now, Rumple," Justine ordered, "slice your hand and smear it on the grave. Ladies, I want each of you to lay the corresponding hand on the shoulder you see in front of you. I will kneel and have my hands touching the scepter. As I am saying the words, I will rise until I am standing with the scepter raised above my head. After that, it's anyone's guess as to what happens."

"Justine," Rumple made a vain attempt at reigning in his future daughter.

"Papa," Justine growled through gritted teeth. Rumple stopped and sighed. He realized Justine certainly had Belle's stubborn side. Ask he had been instructed, Rumple dragged the blade deeply over the palm of his hand, letting the blood flow and wiped it over the headstone generously. The women found their places behind Justine and, as instructed, put the hand that corresponded on the shoulder they were behind. As described, Justine knelt on the green where her half brother lay, clutching the Scepter of Loki and preparing her plea to the underworld goddess. In her mind's eye, she saw herself traveling to Helhiem to ask whatever she had to. And the words she knew were right flowed out of her mouth.

"Oh great Hel, hear the cry for justice. The man who died needlessly was sent to you in place of someone else. Please send us another who was also taken too early. We offer the blood of the innocent we call for!"

The ground shook underneath the whole family, but the women stuck to Justine as energy flowed violently through her body. She writhed and screamed as raw power roared through her, but her resolve held firm as she grasped the scepter tightly, her own blood flowing over the shank and ripping the flesh of her hands. Rumple could only look on in terror as he watched his daughter entangle herself with the amount of power he was witnessing. Belle and Kathleen struggled to keep at their posts, but they held true.

As the roaring and shaking quieted, Justine's limp form fell to the ground, her hair full of blood and her skin the color of ice. Picking her up, Rumple was barely able to hear her breathe, but he still let out a sigh of relief.

"Well," Belle said sardonically, "I sure hope that was a yes."

"I doubt it was a no," Kathleen put in.

"How would you know?" Rumple asked, lifting Justine into his arms.

"I doubt there would have been any reaction at all. This was a test of strength, one that Justine obviously passed because she is still breathing. My sister is a marvel, despite her reckless behavior. I meanlook at her teeth. That is a clear example of her not showing more caution when it would have been a good idea to do so."

"But weren't you the one we were fighting?" Rumple asked.

"This is true, but I have more control over my power because I used it more often. The fact is, Justine is much more like you mom. She loves reading, and research and everything that goes with those study type activities. I am much more like dad, searching for power and finding ways to harness it." As much as the future parents didn't want to admit it, Kathleen was right on the button for Rumple. Before more could be explored, Justine stirred.

"Sweetie?" Belle asked, worry returning to her voice. Justine groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Rumple noticed there was a significant change.

"They're pentagrams!" He exclaimed. "Purple pentagrams are in her eyes!"

"It's probably a side effect of the spell," Kathleen mumbled, knowing her family was no exactly going to listen to her. Yet another star moment for Justine.

"Side effect?" Belle asked, as the the twin seemed to turn away from the scene. She found Kathleen's disconnect unsettling.

"Yea," Kathleen replied, "no one will be left unscathed with a spell like that."

"Kathleen," Justine called, weakly. Kathleen turned in surprise.

"Don't be mad at them for being worried," Justine's voice was hollow and hoarse. Both Belle and Rumple looked at the two girls. Justine continued. "They are concerned and rightly so. That was dumb thing that I just did. But, don't let this affect your judgment of them. If you need to be angry at someone, I am the only one who deserves it."

"Your empath power were boosted too, huh?" Kathleen questioned as Justine found the strength to get up.

"Seems that way," Justine said looking around. "But lets get back to Granny's. I'm in need of sustenance, and I figure we all need to let our minds settle after so much activity."

"But what about your torn up clothing and your injuries?" Rumple asked.

"The injuries should be healed and my clothing restored when we get back to the diner."

"And the results of the spell?" Belle queried.

"We shall know soon enough," Justine sighed. "I can only hope they are what they should be." Belle looked at the young,woman with bemusement. "I didn't ever say this was going work 100%, and I never said it would be right away. The fact there was even a reaction is an optimistic sign."

"Do us a favor, though?" Rumple asked, realizing Belle was actually worried about the injuries, more than the results.

"I already told you guys," Justine stated, almost growling, "once we transport ourselves to Granny's, I will be healed." Reluctantly satisfied, Belle and Rumple nodded and the group found themselves instantly at the diner where the others awaited them impatiently.

"Hey," Emma asked, noticing the addition to the clan, "what's she doing here?"

"Emma," Rumple soothed, "relax, Kathleen has made her peace with us. She even brought us Loki's scepter as a goodwill present."

"So we have an advantage now?" David asked.

"More like several," Belle assured. Snow and David looked confused. Justine laughed at the couple's obvious bewilderment.

"What my future mother means is," Justine explained, "is there are a lot of things to be revealed that will help fight Loki and send him packing. I just hope the spell worked, and the person I sent for will appear soon."

"Wait," Henry broke in, "used magic to bring someone here? I thought that was forbidden?"

"It is, uncle," Kathleen answered, "but it was for a good cause and there was a loophole with the pirate's death."

"You brought someone back from the dead?!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay, that could have been revealed a little later," Rumple muttered to his misjudged daughter. Kathleen nodded.

"So who did you bring back?" Regina asked.

"That's for us to know," Justine interrupted, "and you to find out. In the meantime, I'd like some real energy. That spell took a lot. Granny, my usual!"

"Chicken tenders and a strawberry shake commin right up!" Granny called back the order.

"Come on Kath-," Justine coaxed her sister.

"Um," Kathleen said with a grimace, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Kathleen, jeez," Justine said with a mock look of frustration. "I swear Granny won't hold your actions against you. At least not completely. Yea, what you put Red through was hard on them both, but soon enough the people of this time will forgive your antics and accept you. They did with dad."

"Do you always have to sound like mom?"

"Do you have to be negative on everything?"

"Girls," came a warning tone from Rumple. Justine started laughing out loud and Kathleen's apprehension faded as she joined her sister in a fit of giggles. The mood was instantly changed from one of tension to that of jovial conversation.

"So do you want something or not?" Granny asked in a guarded way.

"Um," Kathleen said warily, "how about Lasagna and salad?"

"Well, that's different," Justine retorted, letting her mouth of gold shine. Granny went to put the girls' orders in while the pair talked.

"I've never seen someone revel in their mistakes more than you."

"You're just jealous because you can't replicate it."

"So what have you been up to other than getting in my way?"

"I saw Archie," Justine admitted with a smile.

"I thought interfering with the past was just as forbidden as bringing back the dead."

"Technically its not if we aren't born yet. Anyway, I needed to blow off some steam." Ruby came up to the girls with a unhappy look on her face.

"What is it?" Justine asked

"We don't have anymore lasagna," the young woman grimaced.

"Okay, then I'll have a cheeseburger with tater tots."

"We're out of meat too," Ruby said. Kathleen wasn't fooled.

"Okay how about I pick something on the menu that I materialize myself and you can charge me for that?" Ruby seemed to think favorably on that.

"As long as it's on the menu," she mused, "I don't think it should be a problem."

"Fine," Kathleen said with a certain gruffness that seemed to sting all those in earshot. Before anyone knew it, Kathleen had a plate of her original order in front of her. "Guess there was some in the back after all?" Ruby nodded and quickly left the girls.

"I think you freaked her out," Justine said.

"She deserved it,"Kathleen said. "You know they were just stalling in giving me my order."

"Show off!"

"Double standard." Justine just huffed in disapproval as both girls began to eat in silence.

Meanwhile, there had been an event at the town line. Neal's eyes opened slowly as his focus began to clear up. Feeling a ringing in his head, he groaned as he found the strength to sit up and take in his surroundings. When he finally had some kind of bearing he looked around and adrenaline shot through him. He read a familiar sign.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

"How the hell did I get here?!" Neal asked the air. Many other questions entered his mind. Was this his father's doing? Had the man gone completely over the edge with grief that he actually gave in and brought back his son? But Neal knew even Rumple wouldn't go that far. Not unless there were a dire reason. And what about Emma? Was she okay? Was their son? Suddenly his stomach interrupted his train of thought.

"Well I know I'm not dreaming," he said. "Okay food first, then answers." Getting up to his feet, he found he actually wore what he previously died in. Still very confused, he made his way to Granny's, hoping to find some answers to his questions.

Justine was still irritated with her sister as the silence was broken by the loud clang of the door chime and the gasp from behind them. Justine smiled brazenly as she and Kathleen turned on the stools to see their brother, Baelfire, standing in the middle of the diner, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

"Yippee!" Justine cheered.

"We did it?" Kathleen asked rhetorically. Justine slapped her stunned sister on the back and went to welcome her half brother back into the world. But Rumple cut her off, before she could be the proper welcome wagon.

"Bae?" Rumple questioned the likeness of his son.

"Papa?" Baelfire finally spoke, also as if in disbelief.

"I never thought I would see you again!" The older man cried, embracing his son and sobbing happy tears as his son also wrapped his arms around his estranged father. Too long had they been apart, and the fact both needed a reunion was felt by everyone in the restaurant. Emma sat stock still, shock keeping her firmly in her seat.

"Em?" Her former lover's voice echoed loudly in her head. This could not be the real Neal. It was a dream, a trick. Possibly a illusion from Kathleen's boyfriend. No, Neal was dead. She watched him die. She held his hand as he passed. His last words were "Go find Tallahassee, even if it's not with me." She had said goodbye. How could he be here? Neal knew the look on her face meant this was hard for her. Luckily his son, was far more accepting.

"Dad? Is it really you?" Henry asked, his voice happy but still skeptikal.

"Yea it's me little buddy," Neal reaffirmed. "But you are not so little anymore. Geez, kiddo, what's your mom feeding you these days?" Henry gave his father a huge hug, also letting out a few tears.

"So I take it," Neal said, turning back to his father, "you weren't the one to bring me back."

"Not directly, no," Rumple returned, still wiping his eyes. "That honor goes to this young lady right here." As he spoke, he stepped aside to reveal Justine.

"And you are?" Neal asked.

"Your future sister." Justine replied with a sly smile.

"I helped too," Kathleen piped up.

"I have sister's from the furture?" Neal questioned, looking bewildered again. Justine giggled at the apparent confusion on her brothe'r's face. Just then Bae's stomach made its introduction with a very loud growl.

"Never have found a quieter way to state your hunger," Rumple laughed. "Granny, Chili all around, I'm buying. Gonna get some food in you quick enough, boy."

"Thanks, dad. So what is going on here? Who are these girls, and why do they claim to be my sister's?"

"There is a very good, but long explanation for all of this," Rumple told his son. "It begins after I married Belle." Rumple proceeded to tell Baelfire of all that transpired after his death. Everything from defeating Zelena and finally marrying Belle to the current events of the last few weeks. There were some interjections from Justine who believed she should at least have some part. Belle and Kathleen kept out of it mostly, as they were not as familiar with Neal. Kathleen moreso.

"So what your saying is I maybe the key to defeating a god?" Neal questioned.

"Well," Justine put in with an unsure way that made Rumple and Belle cringe.

"Please tell me you weren't just bringing Bae back for the fun of it," Rumple scolded.

"No," Justine answered, "there is a reason, but that has yet to be revealed to me. I knew we needed him and here he is." A scolding glare came from both parents.

"This is like attacking Pan without an exit plan," Snow said agreeing with Rumple. She looked worriedly at Emma, who looked like she was going to be sick if she didn't get out of there soon.

"Hunny?" she asked her daughter, "why don't you take the baby outside for a bit? The air could do you both some good." Emma nodded with enthusiasm, and took her baby brother from her mother's arms. Quickly she exited the building, Neal following behind her.

"Em," he called catching up to her as she walked briskly with the boy in her arms.

"Leave me alone," she snapped at him, then regretting it instantly.

"Hey lighten up," he said, "I'm not excited about this either. I'm just as mystified."

"Mystifyed? Really?! Seriously?! That's putting it mildly."

"Okay it's shocking and jarring and hard to swallow. But it does mean I am here. For how long, I don't know. I only hope it's permanently."

"Leave it to an amateur to bring someone back from the dead."

"My sister," Neal said, "or whoever that woman says she is, wants to help my family.

Obviously she felt I needed bringing back. She found a way, and I am here. Can't you just accept it and be happy."

"Neal," Emma said, feeling a rush as he pulled her closer.

"We finally get to be a family; you, Henry and I. We can finally get what we always wanted."

"Tallahassee?" Emma asked, tears flowing over her cheeks. Neal looked down at the babe in Emma's arms.

"Who's this?" He asked before answering her.

"My parents' infant son."

"What is his name?"

"They named him after you, his name is Neal." He smiled at the name.

"I am honored."

"So we get Tallahassee after all?" Emma asked again.

"Yes," Neal said with a smile. And they kissed passionately, reliving a precious dream.

Elsewhere, Loki stamped and paced around the cave. How could he have been so careless? Leaving his scepter so vulnerable. Kathleen's betrayal wasn't so much a shock as it was a let down. Then again he couldn't blame her. He realized tricking her into killing herself was probably not the best of ways to go. And the truth was, she did grow on him. Her destruction would have only made his seething hatred for Rumple that much deeper.

"As my father as my witness," he shouted, "I will make you pay Rumplestilskin! I promise, you will pay!"


End file.
